Final Fantasy EDGE
by Chaotic Symphony
Summary: AU Cloud a great street racer who after one unfortunate night had to leave his friends behind. Now he's returned and must figure out what happened that night that forced him to leave, he must figure out who set him up or lose everything. A TifaxCloud fic
1. Chapter 1

**I've been working on this for a while, after watching all Fast and Furious movies and playing every Need for Speed and even Juiced, I've come up with this... I hope you all enjoy. Next chapter will be out soon so read and tell me what ya think.**

**MIDGAR: March 1, 2008 10:23 pm**

"Several reports of recent street racing activities have caused massive damages to the city of Gongaga in the past three months. Fortunately many of the culprits of the dangerous street racing group called the Restrictors 20 have been apprehended. The Restrictors 20 were the most wanted street racers in the western hemisphere and caused large costs to the city in terms of damages to property, damage to civilian vehicles, costs of methods law enforcement used to stop them and even destruction of many law enforcement vehicles. Unfortunately the top Restrictor 20 street racer is still at large. Midgar and Edge have had there own problems with street racers but it seems these underground street racers are far more elusive but the costs these racers have accumulated in the two neighboring cities seems close to that of the Restrictors 20. Sources say that the top Restrictor 20 racer has been seen heading towards Junon and police have ensured the public that the security in both cities will be boosted in anticipation that the Restrictor 20 top street racer may be heading for Midgar and Edge territory, he has a bounty of nearly 20 million in cash…."

"Shera cut that crap off… those damn reporters don't have a clue what they saying, those bone head cops might as well sit in their cars and eat their doughnuts cause more of them ain't gonna mean a thing. Damn lady on the other line can't find my order!" Cid called in to his wife from the kitchen as he got off the phone. Shera hadn't heard the rest of the news report and turned the television off.

"Cid it's gotten even worse out there… I mean I used to love racing through the streets, years ago it used to be so much fun… now with all these youngsters drawing all this attention from the police… it's only a matter of time before they get caught." Shera sighed.

"That's the reason me and you don't race anymore. Especially with what happened a year ago…" Cid trailed off and sighed. Shera closed her eyes and nodded.

"It's a shame…" Shera whispered as she and her husband left the common room and went to their bedroom.

**Outside MIDGAR in the desert: March 1, 2008 10:40 pm**.

A black Saturn Sky Red Line was driving through the desert. A thick white stripe ran in the center of the car from its hood all the way back to the trunk. The windows were tinted dark black and the rims shined in the moonlight. The driver gave a heavy sigh, he remembered these parts well. It had been a year since he was here. He rolled his window down and pulled the car to a stop. He leaned his head out the window and allowed the wind to blow through his blonde spikes as his eyes searched the city outline. "An entire year…" Cloud Strife sighed as he drove on after rolling his window up. His car began to pick up speed as he traveled hoping to reach the city sooner. Cloud Strife continued to push the accelerator while his mind fell into a relapse of memories as he recalled what had happened a year ago.

FLASHBACK

_Cloud Strife pulled to the start line in his Toyota Supra GT Turbo. Next to him Aerith Gainsborough pulled up in a Mercedes CLK 500, to her left was Lucrecia Crescent racing in her Audi TT and the final racer Tseng Turk in a Mazda RX-7. Each car had been upgraded performance and part wise._

_As Cloud sat at the starting line revving his engine his best friend Tifa Lockhart ran over to his car. She would be starting the race and wanted to wish him luck._

"_Cloud will this be another victory?" She grinned and looked over, "I highly doubt that Aerith is going to go down easy. I have no clue what Tseng is capable of but Lucrecia has a lot of experience and with the added fact the course is tricky, the Audi's handling is going to be a plus for her." Tifa had went to encouraging to warning but Cloud just grinned. As he went to speak he and Tifa locked eyes for a moment. She blushed while he just looked ahead and smiled._

"_Tifa, I have something to tell you after the race… win or lose." Cloud turned back to her and she looked a little shocked. Tifa frowned in confusion but smiled. She nodded and leaned into the car and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Cloud's eyes widened as Tifa blushed and spoke._

"_For luck, there's a lot of money on this so don't go soft." Tifa grinned as she went to the front of the cars and raised her hands. As she began to make the motions to start the race Cloud gave a quick glance over to Aerith and nodded._

"_You're going down Strife." Aerith grinned playfully and stuck her tongue out. Cloud grinned and faced forward the moment Tifa motioned for them to go and hit the accelerator._

END FLASHBACK

Cloud shook his head and dodged a large boulder in the road and sighed. "I almost wrecked…" With those words another flashback hit him this one days before the one he just had.

FLASHBACK

"_I can't believe_ _you totaled such a nice car… not to mention it didn't belong to you." Genesis Rhapsodos sighed as he brushed his hand through his hair and turned to Cloud and tossed him some keys. "I heard in a few days, Aerith and Lucrecia are willing to race you… a lot of money is going to be on that race… win it and I'll consider wrecking my car and loaning you this one as an even exchange for the winners pot. Don't disappoint, Cloud." Cloud turned to the Toyota Supra GT Turbo and grinned._

The flashback then warped to the middle of the race against Aerith, Lucrecia and Tseng.

_Cloud was out in front driving from side to side cutting Aerith off from passing him. Lucrecia then zoomed ahead. Cloud gave a huff and then cut through a shopping store and crashed through the back wall to jump back out in front causing Lucrecia to jump in nervousness and nearly crash. She recovered and Aerith and Tseng passed her and raced after Cloud. He hit the hand brake and then drifted around a tight U turn and speed down the highway. The other three racers hit the U turn even better than Cloud and caught up with him instantly. As they made the four cars made their way back towards the starting line to begin the second lap Cloud pulled ahead. _

_He looked in his rearview mirror and grinned and accelerated ahead. Just as they reached the crowd that had gathered on opposites sides of the roads, police cars pulled out in front of the trio that Cloud had left behind. Aerith's car crashed into one of the police cars and several other cars boxed her ride in. Lucrecia tried to pull a 180 and escape but a swat van slammed into her car violently and pushed her car into the side of a building. Tseng stopped his car and stepped out not wanting to catch the same fate. The masses of people watching the race ran and scattered as police officers arrested many of them. Cloud dodged the people running in the streets and found Tifa._

"_Tifa!!" Cloud yelled as he saw her a few hundred feet away. He was about to drive towards her but just as she was beginning to run to his car police cars swarmed in front of her. Cloud cursed and turned his car around and ducked into an alleyway. _

_Thirty minutes after Cloud drove into a hideout, his phone began ringing and he answered it while he checked his rearview mirror. "Genesis what the hell I thought the cops weren't going to be out!" Cloud yelled into the phone._

"_Cloud I have no clue what the hell is going on but I know one thing you better not show your face around here for a while. People are saying you tipped off the cops. If that's true…" Genesis growled into the phone angrily._

"_You know it's not! I'd never do that!" Cloud yelled into the phone._

"_Cloud all I'm saying is get the hell out of Midgar for a while, go back to your home in Nibelheim… with everything that's happening people are going to be out for your blood and an explanation later… Lucrecia has been hurt pretty bad Aerith has been arrested and it gets worse, Rufus Shinra is pissed that his undercover racer Tseng has been busted and they say he's coming after you… Cloud just leave for a while… a long while." With that Genesis hung up. Cloud shook his head and started up his car and left town._

END FLASHBACK

As his mind came back to the present something rammed him from behind. Cloud checked his rearview mirror and saw the one thing he had been dreading to see since he left. A dark gray Nissan Skyline GT-R with white stripes crisscrossing all over the vehicle pulled up besides Cloud's car and the window rolled down.

"Thought you could get away didn't you?" Yazoo Hojo, one of the three bounty hunters he had outrun during his time in Gongaga. Cloud frowned and hit the gas harder and zoomed back in front of Yazoo. He sped through the Midgar Desert and made his way into the outskirts of the city. Yazoo rammed him from behind again and caused Cloud to skid out of control for a moment before he drifted his car back into a straight line. Cloud knew that the outskirts of Midgar had lots of construction going on so he drove into one of the construction sites hoping to lose Yazoo.

Yazoo followed Cloud closely and Cloud accelerated even more. Cloud was looking in his rearview mirror constantly at his pursuer and didn't see the warning signs ahead of him. Cloud gasped once his eyes saw the road before him and drove into the signs before seeing several large piles of support beams. Cloud hit his handbrake and tried to turn but his car slammed against the stack. Cloud groaned in pain after the impact and then instantly moved his car as the beams began to topple. Unfortunately, one of the support beams fell from the top and slammed into his hood crushing the engine. The impact caused Cloud to hit his head against the steering wheel. He shook off his pain and went to escape his doomed vehicle but Yazoo kicked it closed and aimed a gun at him.

"So, how does it feel to not only have helped me and my brothers flush out the Restrictors 20 and now go to jail for it?" Cloud was about to give a snide remark but several cars sped into the construction site. A Saleen S7 with an all black body with a red hood, doors and trunk; a Lamborghini Murcielago and a Ferrari Enzo with the same color setup stopped in front of the two and flashed their lights. Yazoo retracted his gun and put it in his hoister as the driver of the Saleen S7 stepped out. Genesis walked over to Yazoo who kept a frown

"I would love to know why you're here in my city Yazoo? I thought my permission was needed to bounty hunt here in Edge **and** Midgar." He snapped.

"He's different, he's not from around these parts." Yazoo replied with a grin. Genesis finally caught a glimpse of Cloud and smirked.

"Well, well, well… been a while kid." Genesis grinned and then turned to Yazoo as the other two drivers stepped out of their cars. "What's the bounty?"

"You've got to be kidding me… He's the Restrictor 20's top street racer on the west coast, he and this car are worth 19.8 million." Yazoo grinned as he took a look back to Cloud who remained quiet. Genesis whistled and gave Cloud a grin.

"Keeping busy I see…" Genesis laughed and turned to Wiess and Angeal. "Hey get Mr. Yazoo Hojo his money." Genesis ordered as Yazoo walked over to Angeal's and Wiess's cars. Genesis walked over to Cloud and opened his door allowing him to step out. "Looks like you owe me some serious cash yet again. I'm telling you Cloud your debt is going to grow to the point you're gonna owe me your first and second unborn children." Genesis grinned. He turned and watched as Yazoo sped off into the night and then continued. "but as before I have a proposition for you that will clear you of your debt to me… you see since you've left things around here haven't been too pretty. Midgar has been divided between some of your old pals. Zack Fair controls the Slums and most of the outskirts, Vincent Valentine holds control over the residential areas, Don Corneo reigns over the casino and gambling districts and Rufus Shinra has taken to street racing since you left and he's holding downtown Midgar. Me and my friends we control Edge firmly… but we want those territories… that's where you come in. You remember these streets Cloud. I want you to make their territories mine… if you succeed then your 20 million debt to me is gone." Genesis grinned.

Suddenly another car sped into the construction site. The car braked several yards before Genesis and Cloud allowing them to see the car. It was a silver Porsche Carrera GT with a cloud design that ran from the hood down to the sides of the car and coming back up onto the trunk area on the hood was a large black '7'. Genesis laughed and turned to Cloud as the door of the car opened. "Tifa… this should be interesting."

Cloud's eyes widened as Tifa stood from the car in a black zip up tank top and black knee length shorts and tied around her waist was a black jacket. She saw Cloud and frowned as she stomped her way over to him menacingly. Cloud gulped and stood shocked before jumping back as Tifa launched herself at him but Genesis caught her and pulled her back. "How dare you come back!" She screamed in anger as she fought to get at Cloud.

"Tifa…" Cloud started but she yelled at him something incoherent and he stopped.

"Calm down…" Genesis whispered in her ear while she struggled to get out of his arms. Cloud watched the exchange and narrowed his eyes slightly. Genesis finally got Tifa to relax and released her. He turned to Cloud and grinned. "Like I was saying Cloud, you do this for me and we're good." Genesis then turned to Tifa and smiled. "Why don't you show your old friend here the ropes?"

Tifa turned sharply to Genesis and frowned. "you're joking right? I want nothing to do with him." Tifa hissed "I'd rather…" She was cut off as Genesis kissed her lips passionately. Tifa reacted and kissed him back before he broke away. Cloud was standing watching the entire exchange and fought back his anger.

"Show him around and I'll arrange for the most wanted man in the west coast a new ride." Genesis grinned as he placed a kiss on Tifa's forehead. Before he got back into his Saleen S7 he turned to Cloud and spoke, "Don't disappoint, not again." Genesis turned and got in his car. He Angeal and Wiess drove off leaving Tifa to glare at Cloud. He looked back to the wrecked Saturn Sky Red Line and sighed heavily.

"Come on we don't have all night." Tifa bit out as she walked over to her car. Cloud looked back at his wrecked vehicle and she spoke again. "Genesis will have someone come and collect that hunk of junk soon so come on!" She shouted out her window causing Cloud to turn and final get in the passenger's seat of Tifa's ride. She hit the gas and sped from the construction site. Cloud looked down into his hands the entire ride not knowing what to say or what to think of all that has happened.

"Tifa…" Cloud finally spoke and she shushed him.

"I don't want to hear it." Tifa shot back cutting him off. Her phone began to ring and Tifa pressed a button on her steering wheel to answer it. Genesis's voice came on through the speakers in the car and directed Tifa to drop Cloud off at a nearby shop.

As the shop came into view, Cloud looked at Tifa and before he could speak she accelerated even more. He was slammed back into his seat from the intense increase of speed and was almost slammed into the dashboard once she hit the brakes hard. Cloud stopped his momentum with his hands and stared at Tifa in shock. "What was that?" Cloud asked softly not wanting to yell at his old friend. She glared at him and frowned.

"Out."

"Tifa please talk to me… what happened after I left." Cloud pleaded but she growled and got out of her car. As she stepped out a man approached them. Cloud got out also and was about to talk to Tifa again but a familiar face caught his attention.

"Johnny get him the new ride Genesis has for him so I can get out of here." Tifa snapped as Johnny's smile faded at seeing his crush and turned to see Cloud. Johnny's eyes came back to life and he rushed over and hugged Cloud in relief.

"You're back?!" Johnny grinned causing Tifa to sigh in disgust and get back in her car.

"I'm done wasting time on you, Johnny call me when he skips town again… just so I know I won't have to see his pathetic face." Tifa sped off not caring that Cloud and Johnny had to jump away from her car not to get their toes crushed. Cloud stared after Tifa's disappearing car and turned back to Johnny.

"What the hell is going on?" Cloud demanded. Johnny gulped and then spoke.

"It's a long story how about you choose a ride first. Genesis said you could have any of the two the Mazda RX-8 or the Pontiac Firebird Trans Am… both have aftermarket hardware installed under the hood. So what's it going to be?" Johnny asked as Cloud shrugged and then walked over to the Mazda RX-8.

"This will do." He sighed and then looked at Johnny, "now tell me what the hell happened after I left." Johnny sighed and looked down.

"Well it's simple, the night of the big race everyone says that you tipped the cops so that you could grab the cash and get away while they got everyone else."

"What? I left here as broke as I was before I left!" Cloud nearly shouted as Johnny frowned and shook his head.

"Well whatever happened you were the only racer to get away. Everyone saw how the cops jumped in after you pulled ahead. We just saw it as it happened. Aerith's car was impounded permanently, we found out that Tseng was working for Rufus Shinra and was funding his company with the winnings from street racing. Lucrecia was hospitalized for a few months. The crash gave her severe concussion and put her in a coma… when she awoke they took her to jail. Aerith, Tifa and nearly twenty others were taken to jail. Tifa faced three years for being an aid to the whole street racing scene while Aerith faced ten years for all the chaos she caused on the streets. Lucrecia was given the same sentence. Genesis came in and saved the day somehow turning the tables and getting Tifa and Aerith out. Rufus stepped up and got Tseng out. Lucrecia was in jail till just a few weeks ago. Vincent Valentine came into town again and worked a deal with the cops to get her release. I've seen her and let me tell you, she's looking for revenge on the person who set her up. As I said before Tifa and Aerith were saved from jail time with Genesis's help. Now Tifa is his girl and Aerith is one of his racers." Johnny sighed as Cloud sighed heavily before rubbing his face.

"Okay… okay… what about the whole separate groups controlling Midgar… Genesis agreed to getting rid of the 20 million I owe him for bailing me out of the clutches of Yazoo Hojo, so I need to know what's going on."

"Well it's simple… Vincent arrived about a few months ago and began snatching territory that hadn't been claimed by any of the others. When he got Lucrecia out they tag teamed and wiped out any opposition in their areas. Lucrecia's even encroaching on Genesis's turf but Tifa's been beating her lately." Johnny looked up and lifted his hand. "and yes since you've been gone Tifa has taken to racing if you couldn't tell from the Carrera GT Genesis got her. Lucrecia maybe the last person you want to face. The second to last person you want to go against is Rufus Shinra. He and his Turks run the downtown scene. They are more than dangerous they're insanely violent and will ram you without a second thought. Next is Zack, I heard he maybe the only person not upset with you. The sad thing though is that he has Tifa's self proclaimed dad… Barret Wallace. Finally, there's the pervert Don Corneo, he and his two lackey's should be easy to take down. They're our first targets."

"Our targets?" Cloud started but Johnny interrupted.

"Like I said things have changed and these days some races are team races… something new Genesis introduced. Well now that you got your ride let's slap a new paint job on it… unless red is your color." Cloud shrugged and followed Johnny out from the garage.

"So much has changed… I can't believe Tifa and Genesis…" Cloud trailed off as he stared at his car before Johnny walked over and nodded. Cloud glanced at Johnny and noticed his down trodden look and sighed.

"I know how you feel… she deserves better." Johnny said to himself and glanced at Cloud sideways, "she liked you a lot… you know… I resented you for that for some time and now I resent you for allowing her to fall into Genesis's hands. Whatever the truth is about you skipping town, I don't care. I was only happy to see you because I thought she would be… but I was dead wrong. Cloud I'm only helping you so you can help bring back the Tifa we both knew." Johnny walked around the alley way and then two lights flashed blinding Cloud momentarily. Johnny pulled forward in his white Subaru Impreza WRX GB270. Cloud grinned

"Nice… so it goes zero to sixty in what… ten minutes?" Cloud joked as Johnny frowned.

"Zero to Sixty in five point three seconds with 270 horse power and a nice little torque of 420. So tell me Cloud, are you going to be keeping up tonight in that RX-8 or will I have to stay in neutral to allow you to keep up?" Johnny grinned as Cloud smirked.

"You've forgotten who I am haven't you?"

"Nope, I just believe I gotten that much better. Let's find some trouble." Johnny called to Cloud as he drove out into the street to wait for Cloud's RX-8 to follow him. "Let's review the streets and I'll show you what's different." Johnny called out to Cloud before rolling his window up.

Cloud grinned to himself and then Johnny's voice came on through the speakers in his car. Cloud gasped and looked around. "it's called the In Car Communication System, or the ICCS. Every car in Midgar and Edge has it built in. A button on the steering wheel activates it." Cloud cut the speakers off and raced ahead of Johnny before he cut it back on.

"How about you drive and we can talk later." Cloud grinned as he and Johnny raced through the streets.

**My Newest Story, tell me what you think... as I said a mix between quite a few racing movies and games. Hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Race

**This is pretty much my favorite fic to write so it comes easily. Thanks to those who've looked over it and a SPECIAL THANKS to**

** Bluishorbs for the Review. Hope you like this chapter as promised here's part two**

**

* * *

**

**EDGE: March 2, 2008 11:21 am**

Tifa was sitting in her apartment waiting on Aerith to walk through the door. She had never felt so furious and yet happy. She was glad her friend came back but was pissed that he would show his face in Midgar after what he did. He betrayed everyone and if it hadn't been for Genesis she and Aerith would be rotting in jail. Tifa shook her head and cleared her thoughts as Aerith stormed into her apartment.

"Last night a guy with spiky blonde hair crushed several of Kotch and Skotch's friends and tonight they're expecting to race this guy." Aerith waited for Tifa who looked confused and then continued, "What the hell, Cloud's back, why didn't I get contacted the moment you found out!" Aerith yelled at Tifa who shook her head.

"Aerith calm down."

"No I want him to pay for what he's done! He was going to allow both of us to rot in jail just because he wanted to make a quick buck. He doesn't deserve any form of kindness. Why the hell is Genesis giving him a car?" Aerith demanded as Tifa shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe he's recruiting him." Tifa stopped and shook her head. She couldn't stand to be working with Cloud after all that's happened.

"Why the hell would they need him, Genesis has me, Angeal and Wiess?!" Aerith shouted. She stopped and then took a breath and continued, "He annihilated Kotch's two lackeys... I'm not comfortable with this whole setup… you should call your boyfriend and see what's going on!" Aerith growled.

"I can't, he Angeal and Wiess aren't in Midgar or Edge… " Tifa paused and sighed, "Cloud was the Restrictors 20 top Racer and when he arrived last night Yazoo Hojo was on his tail, and that means Kadaj and Loz were also after him. Seeing as they failed in Gongaga to catch him the government placed his bounty as world-wide so that means the trio's older cousin Sephiroth Hojo will be coming to Midgar looking to end street racing here. Genesis is trying to find a way to get Sephiroth off of us." Tifa explained. Aerith frowned and crossed her arms.

"Well I bet you know how to contact him… I want to see him face to face." Aerith demanded. "He's running through my old turf and I want to know why he's back." Aerith crossed her arms.

Tifa nodded and grabbed her phone and went to call the number she used to remember so well. She stopped and Aerith snatched the phone from her and dialed the number. Several rings later someone answered.

"Tifa?" Cloud's voice cracked into the phone softly and Aerith huffed in annoyance.

"Strife, what are you doing back here?" Aerith hissed and Cloud could be heard sighing on the other end. "I don't have any clue to what Genesis needs you for but I'm going to find out"

"He wants me to take over Midgar." Cloud answered instantly causing Aerith to scoff in disbelief.

"I don't believe that for one…"

"He paid my bounty hunter off, the near 20 million I owe him will be gone if I can get all of Midgar for him. I see that your not so thrilled to hear I'm back… don't worry, after I'm done doing this for Genesis I'll leave for good… I bet Tifa will be glad to hear that." Cloud spoke into the phone before hanging up. Aerith gasped into the phone and then frowned and turned to Tifa.

"What did he say?" Tifa asked crossing her legs and arms. Aerith frowned more and tossed Tifa's phone back to her.

"He said Genesis has him collecting territory across Midgar so that he can repay the bounty that Genesis paid off." Aerith sighed and relaxed. "I may have a grudge against Cloud but using him as an errand boy to gain turf… I can't agree with this… a street racer wins his own territories… he doesn't get someone else to do it for him… even Shinra races to claim his turf." Aerith huffed and turned to Tifa. "When is Genesis coming back?"

"Tonight around seven he told me to make sure Lucrecia didn't try anything funny while he was gone, but without Angeal as my wingman, I don't know if I can handle an encounter from her and Vincent. Think you can help me?" Tifa asked as Aerith sighed.

"Yeah, but I doubt she'll be thinking about claiming turf in Edge… news of Cloud's return has spread like wildfire so Lucrecia and many of the others may be checking out his race against Kotch and Skotch later today. Despite how we feel about him, Cloud is still seen as one of the two best overall street racers around, and Genesis is the other. I say we go see if he's learned any new tricks." Aerith grinned as she held a hand out to Tifa. Tifa looked at it and just glared at Tifa, "Don't act like you don't want to see him run tonight against those two. You don't have to like him to respect his talent" Aerith grinned as Tifa grabbed the hand and stood up.

"I'm driving myself, I'll follow you." Tifa replied as they left the apartment.

**MIDGAR; March 2, 2008 5:25 pm**

Cloud drove solo to the spot where Kotch and Skotch told him to meet and was shocked to see so many people at the starting point watching. He was glad his windows were up and he didn't have to make eye contact with any of them. He gave a soft smile when he saw a few hand written signs saying welcome back but froze when he saw a Carrera GT and a pale green Chevy Corvette Z06 pull into a parking lot adjacent to him and two women stepped out of the two cars. One was Tifa and the other was Aerith Gainsborough. Cloud stopped driving for a second and rolled his window down to look at the two before rolling the window back up and pulling closer to the starting point.

As Cloud got into position a knock came on his passenger side window. A black spiky haired man leaned down and waved before Cloud rolled his tinted windows down. "Long time uh?" Zack asked as he stuck a hand out. Cloud looked at it and frowned. "Look, I know who you really are Cloud and I'm not going to pass judgment as easily as everyone else has…" Zack looked up and saw the signs and grinned. "Well almost everyone."

"If you had been there that night things would have been different." Cloud said evenly as Zack shook his head.

"Yeah and what could I have done?"

"Got Tifa out of there." Cloud shot back and Zack caught on quick.

"I'm sorry man… about Tifa and Genesis…"

"He paid Yazoo my bounty and so I'm in 20 million, he wants me to take the Casino districts, Downtown, the residential areas and your slums…" Cloud turned to Zack and frowned. "Not only does he have Tifa… he's got me too… I'm not here to make friends anymore Zack… I just want to clear my debt to him and leave. So if I were you, I'd study this race closely and every race I run after that, because I'm coming for you." Zack stared hard at Cloud and shook his head as he backed away from the car.

"You can't make everyone you enemy Cloud, it'll only come back to bite you in the end." Zack shouted to him.

"When you have nothing what's the difference between an enemy and a friend?" Cloud called back and rolled his windows up. He pulled between Kotch and Skotch before glancing at both rides to gauge their potential. Kotch was riding a Mazda RX-7 with gray paint and a cheesy flame design on the side while Skotch's Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder was black with a large spider design on the hood. Cloud guessed that the two would try running a ram and gun strategy on him so he knew his best bet was to stay on the outside and wait for the rammer to try and hit him.

Cloud looked through the crowd and smirked as he saw many familiar faces. Lucrecia Crescent was staring at him as though she could see through his windshield. She had a large cut above her right eye that trailed down to her jaw line. Cloud figured she got the scar the night his life turned upside down. He spotted Vincent Valentine next to her looking coldly in his car's direction. Cloud continued to scan the crowd and spotted Tseng along with Reno and Rude they were watching from a much further distance expectantly. Cloud turned his head to his left and spotted Shera and Cid Highwind. He gasped as the two looked concerned in his direction. Cloud sighed and turned forward.

"Here we go." He grinned as he revved the engine. A woman began the motions meaning 'Ready' and 'Set'. Cloud glanced at the RX-7 to his left and then to the Spyder to his right before turning back to the front and hitting the accelerator as the woman started the race. Cloud jumped from the line out ahead of Skotch and Kotch and zoomed ahead to an early lead. He checked his digital map and scouted out the upcoming turns just before looking in his rearview to see Kotch gaining on him in the RX-7. Cloud then saw Skotch coming right behind him before he jumped out to the side of Kotch and used his nitrous boost to accelerate next to Cloud. Cloud grinned and swerved to the outside as the upcoming left turn came. He new that Skotch would be the rammer because he had a car with front wheel drive and so his acceleration wasn't good enough to beat Cloud in a fair race so he could be used as a decoy.

Cloud swerved out wider than Skotch had expected and when Cloud cut right in front of him Skotch tried to ram him by hitting Cloud straight on from the side. Cloud hit his nitrous and zoomed straight through the corner while Skotch ran into the window of the shop that was in front of him and wrecked his vehicle ending the race for him. Kotch zoomed around the corner and followed Cloud who had used half his bottle of nitrous to avoid the crash. Kotch hit his can of nitrous and zoomed side by side with Cloud.

Cloud and Kotch were zooming through the streets and several of the corners. An extremely sharp u-turn came and Cloud hit his brake early and spun his car into a 180 degree turn well before the sharp turn. His car drifted backwards all the way towards the u turn. Kotch was on the outside of the turn and was in awe as Cloud drifted backwards into the u-turn and when the front of Cloud's car cleared the barrier of the u-turn Cloud used the last of his nitrous to thrust his car forward leaving Kotch far behind as he had to slow down greatly to just make the turn.

Cloud zoomed through the rest of the race without a problem. He crossed the finish line and parked his car. Kotch finished and Skotch finally pulled his car from the store front and shot Cloud a death glare. "Don Corneo is gonna wipe you out, Strife… just because you're back doesn't mean a thing." Kotch yelled as he and Skotch drove from the area.

Many of the people who were at the finish line were cheering and gossiping about Cloud's return. He turned to head back to his car and ran right into Lucrecia. Cloud took a step back and reframed from getting nervous. "Lucrecia." Cloud crossed his arms waiting for an insult about his reappearance to come.

"Cloud Strife… long time no see. I have you to thank for this little scar." She said evenly as she traced the long scar on her face. "I'm glad you're back, because when I get my shot at you, I'll make sure to give you as good as I got a year ago." Lucrecia turned and walked away as Johnny came jogging up to Cloud.

"Well it's locked you and Don Corneo are racing tomorrow night." Johnny looked back to where Don Corneo's two cronies went and grinned, "That had to be a record for that track. You killed them even more than their cronies. Just keep it up for Don Corneo." Johnny grinned as he ran to his car and left. As Cloud was about to climb back into his ride Yuffie Kisaragi came up behind him.

"Good to see you came back." She said surprising Cloud as he turned around.

"Yuffie… you've gotten a little taller." Cloud grinned and she nodded.

"And a car… I hear Johnny's one of you wingmen… I'm better than he is by far and I know I can be a lot more help in your race against don horny-o and any race after that" Yuffie grinned as Cloud shook his head. Yuffie huffed and crossed her arms "I want to help!" Yuffie almost yelled. The people who were still around were watching them and Cloud frowned.

"Yuffie now isn't a good time to talk about this. I gotta go before the cops come… I don't need another occurrence like… before." Cloud walked off and jumped into his car. Yuffie ran over to his car before he left.

"What's your ICCS frequency I'll prove to you I'm a great driver and tell you why I think someone set you up that night." Yuffie said cryptically as Cloud looked at her sharply.

"What? You think someone did this purposely?" Cloud asked as Yuffie nodded.

"Cloud you were a legend in the world of Midgar/Edge street racing, you'd never rat out your friends to the police. Just give me your frequency and I'll tell you more about it later." Yuffie grinned and Cloud told her before she ran off into the crowd and he pulled away from the area. Cloud zoomed down the highway thinking about Yuffie's words and frowned. The only person who had something to gain was Rufus Shinra. Cloud had always had problems with him before because Rufus knew Cloud was a street racer and it didn't help matters that Cloud would purposely drive through Rufus's buildings as shortcuts during races. Cloud growled and pushed the accelerator more. Just as he was about to slow down a tan Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution with green ninja stars all over drove up next to him. The Lancer jumped in front of Cloud and then slowed down to move to his other side before dropping behind him and then circling him on more time. Cloud frowned as he realized whoever was in the car was taunting him.

Cloud hit a hard right and accelerated through the turn before checking his rearview mirror to see no one. He looked to his left and gasped as the car had followed him through the turn in his blind spot. Cloud pushed the accelerator and zoomed into the wrong side of the highway and the Lancer followed him. He swerved through traffic for a moment before crossing the median and getting back onto the right side of the road. He was surprised that the driver hadn't panicked. Cloud was about to try another move to lose the driver but Yuffie's voice came on through his speakers.

"Wow, you've become even more of a reckless driver." Yuffie laughed into the communication system.

"I'll give it to you, you are good." Cloud admitted as Yuffie could be heard snickering.

"Told ya! I can help you with Don Corneo because his Toyota Supra Turbo will leave your RX-8 in the dust. Johnny's Subaru can't hold a candle to the Supra. Corneo may not be a great driver but he's got a killer ride, his acceleration will make up for the crazy turns he'll take without hitting the brakes. My car is faster and since he always runs with Kotch and Skotch, You can take me along as the second wingman."

Cloud thought about it for a moment before agreeing. "Deal, but I don't get why we need so many other racers, it should just be me against him." Cloud sighed.

"Well that's what makes it more interesting, because you have to beat the crew and not just the one person, it tests your teamwork skills and it makes the race easier for us and harder for cops to catch us. You see tomorrow when we race if either you, me or Johnny get to the finish line first we win… well you win because me and him are racing under your name. See the cops can't interrupt the race so easily because they'll have more cars to chase… makes since?" Yuffie asked as Cloud's laugh echoed into her car.

"I see Genesis thought of everything." Cloud grinned.

"Yep!" Cloud frowned as he remembered something she said back at the finish line.

"Yuffie what did you mean by someone setting me up?"

"All I know is this, that night I'm there watching from a roof top and I see these cops waiting around a corner, some were out of their cars watching your car. When you pulled ahead they watched you zoom by and then they signaled for the others to go, that's how Aerith, Lucrecia and Tseng got boxed in and then all of the insanity started. At first I thought they were just after those three but when the rumors about you selling everyone out, I knew something was fishy." Yuffie explained. Cloud took a breath and shook his head.

"Thanks Yuffie, I'll send you the directions of the race later tonight, I'll see you tomorrow." Cloud cut his ICCS off and turned onto a side street back to the safe house he and Johnny shared. "Something's going on and I'll figure it out before I leave." Cloud promised himself as he pulled into the garage.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome by all comers. This is pretty much how the race chapters will go, I'm not sure when the next update comes but we'll see, hopefully I get a bunch of hits that will push me to update this weekend... or will I?**

**Anyway thanks to all that read, until next update.**


	3. Chapter 3: Cloud Vs Corneo

** Thanks for the reviews and here it is the third Chapter of Final Fantasy EDGE**

****

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

**MIDGAR Residential districts; March 2, 2008 9:00 pm**

Cid Highwind was walking through his garage as he waited for the person on the other line to take him off of hold. Cid huffed and finally the operator spoke. "Mr. Highwind your order for the car is on it's way and should be arriving in several days to a week. I am required by law to ask, since this car will be transported to a high street racing area, are you going to be using this car for illegal racing?" Cid sighed and shook his head.

"No I have no wish to race and I can promise that car is going to be just for show." Cid promised as the woman accepted this and gave him a call-number. Cid hung up as Shera walked into the room.

"Cloud's actually back… that's awesome! He was so great today it almost felt like before, that night." Shera sighed as Cid nodded, "I'm amazed he's back, I wonder how Tifa's taken it… seeing as she's with Genesis now."

"I didn't see her at the finish line, maybe she doesn't know."

"Bull, everyone in Midgar knows he's back. I wonder how she's taken it." Cid sighed as Shera smiled at him and nudged him.

"We should go out tonight, I'm sure Cloud's out there somewhere, it's been too long since we've seen that kid." Shera smiled as Cid grinned and nodded.

"You know that's not too bad of an idea." Cid grinned. The couple walked into their garage and flipped a switch to reveal two cars they hadn't driven in over a year. Cid walked over to his orange 2008 model Dodge Challenger at the time he received it, the car was the first one out and the only one, he had tampered with the engine and upgraded the suspensions and transmissions. Shera hopped into her black Mercedes Benz SLK 55 AMG that had several orange strikes across the front of the hood that went into a horizon design across the front of the car. She and Cid pulled out from the garage and rode off into the night.

**EDGE close to MIDGAR city lines; March 2, 2008 9:05 pm**

Tifa and Aerith had just dropped Aerith's ride off at Tifa's apartment and were now cruising the streets in Tifa's Porsche Carrera GT. "I want to find were Cloud is, I have a few things to say to him." Aerith reached for Tifa's phone and began dialing Cloud's number. She waited for several rings before Cloud answered.

"What now?" Cloud asked softly into the phone not wanting to yell at Tifa.

"It's me Aerith, we need to meet somewhere tonight, we can do this at your place or where ever you feel safe, I don't care. I want an explanation on what happened a year ago." She waited for Cloud's response and he grunted.

"You're with Tifa… she knows where I'm at." Cloud hung up before Aerith could reply.

"Well you seem to know where he's at so lets get going." Aerith put Tifa's phone back into her glove compartment and sat back as Tifa drove without a word through the streets. As they were driving Tifa spotted an orange Challenger and a black Mercedes Benz behind her. She grinned and turned to Aerith.

"Hey check out who's following us, Cid and Shera." Aerith looked behind her and smiled.

"Yeah, it almost feels like a reunion." Aerith smiled softly at the memory of her friends. Cloud's disappearance did more than put her against him, it divide their group greatly. Aerith shook the thoughts out of her head and sighed.

"I guess they're following us to Cloud's, I bet Cid and Shera want to know the truth too." Aerith sighed as Tifa made several more turns through the city of Midgar. "how far is this? It feels like we've been driving forever!" Aerith sighed as Tifa grinned.

"You're just not used to being a passenger." Aerith smiled at her friend and leaned back. "We still have to question your boy-toy about why he's using Cloud to gain territory for him. I'm not agreeing with his methods of winning over the city." Aerith reminded Tifa who frowned.

"Genesis should be getting back soon so I'll drop you off at Cloud's and Johnny can take you home if Cloud's presence gets too unbearable. I'll go find Genesis and speak with him about this." Tifa explained as Aerith laughed.

"You used to have a huge crush on him… I remember how you two were so close, best friends… I guess that's why I need to find out why he did what he did, I mean I could understand him betraying Tseng, myself and Lucrecia but he should have at least took you with him." Aerith spoke as Tifa shook her head.

"He sold everyone out, Cloud is a loser that I want nothing to do with, even if me going to jail wasn't apart of his plan I would have rot in prison then let him get away with betraying you and the others. That's just not right." Tifa explained as Cloud's safe house came into view. "That's it, I'll drop you off here. I'll see ya around Aerith." Tifa parked next to the building as Cid and Shera arrived just as Aerith stepped out and Tifa pulled away.

"She sure can drive." Shera smiled to Aerith who nodded and turned to Cid and before she could speak Cloud appeared.

"Wow, didn't know you were bringing friends, so are all of you here to ask me why I left a year ago or are you here to have a tea party… if so it's a little late." Cloud explained as Aerith walked up to him ready to slap him but Cid grabbed her.

"Hey kid how you doing?" Cid placed Aerith behind him and extended his hand. Cloud looked at it and frowned.

"So you're not going to try and attack me?" Cloud asked as Cid shook his head and pulled Cloud into a hug.

"Hell no kid, me and Shera are just damn glad to see ya!" Cid grinned as Aerith continued to frown. "We saw ya race and you still got it, which better be true seeing as you were the last person to beat me and Shera." Cid grinned. Cloud raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"You haven't raced since then?" Cloud asked as Cid shook his head.

"Nah, kid you were special and I wanted to end my career racing someone special. Anyhow, I just live my life now." Cid grinned as Cloud laughed.

"The greatest performance tuner on the face of Gaia doesn't race? A lot has changed since I left…" Cloud sighed Aerith finally stepped forward.

"So are you going to tell us why you sold us out?"

"I didn't, everyone has been saying that and it's not true! I had nothing to gain from losing my friends!" Cloud shouted as Aerith frowned and raised her voice.

"How can we trust anything you say!?" She yelled but Cloud controlled himself and ignored her. Johnny came outside after hearing the entire thing and crossed his arms.

"Hey how about you guys come in and continue your yelling match, the neighbors might call the cops… good to see you again Cid, Shera." Johnny waved as the garage opened and Shera and Cid pulled their cars inside. Cloud and Aerith continued yelling about how he abandoned everyone while Shera and Cid looked at the RX-8 Cloud was racing with now.

"Interesting ride ya got here kid, I just have one question, how are you expecting to beat anyone other than Don Corneo with this toy?" Cid asked as Cloud snapped his attention from Aerith and turned to Cid and approached him.

"I used to have a much better ride, one I spent thousands on to upgrade… A Saturn Sky Red Line… now it's totaled and completely useless." Cloud sighed as he looked at the RX-8. "Genesis gave me this car just as he gave me the Toyota Supra GT Turbo to race that night… I sold that so the cops wouldn't trace it… I've been in Gongaga for a while and…"

"What?! You mean to tell me you're the guy with the 20 million dollar bounty from the western hemisphere?" Shera asked coming into the conversation as Cloud nodded.

"The number 20 Restrictor tampered with my Red Line and beat me in our first race. In Gongaga you put your ride on the line in order to race anyone in the Restrictors 20, so I was without a car because of foul play. A woman helped me get a new ride and I discovered that he and his crew made their way into the top four spots with the aid of my car. I went through the top twenty most wanted racers in the west to get to him and had to escape Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo Hojo after getting my Red Line back. I thought I got away but Yazoo followed me here and almost took me in but Genesis saved me and paid my 20 million dollar bounty, now I have to get all of Midgar under his control to repay my debt. And that's how my story goes…" Cloud explained as Aerith frowned and crossed her arms before stepping up to him.

"So you owe Genesis 20 million?" Aerith asked now believing him after hearing his story. Cloud nodded and rubbed his face.

"Sounds to me Genesis had everything to gain from you leaving." Shera spoke as Cloud turned to her and raised a brow.

"He taught me everything I know, he's the reason I race, why would he want to betray me? I'd never go against him, he knows that." Cloud explained dismissing Shera's thoughts. Aerith paused and frowned.

"Shera could be right…" Aerith whispered as Cloud looked at her and shook his head.

"Genesis, gave me cars to use, I haven't owned a single car that his money hasn't helped me get. If he wanted me out of the way he'd just stop giving me cars." Cloud said logically but Aerith shook her head.

"Well he's using you now to do his dirty work." Aerith explained as Cloud shook his head.

"Gaining territory for someone who kept me out of jail… I'd say that's a piece of cake considering the alternative of jail. If anyone set me up it's Rufus Shinra… he practically owns the police and I wasn't one of his favorite people." Cloud explained as Shera nodded and Aerith frowned.

"That almost makes perfect sense." Aerith explained "but still street racing is a personal thing, you can't just go around claiming territories like a drone for Genesis, he's capable of doing that on his own."

"That maybe so, but this is the only way to pay back 20 million dollars in cash." Cloud sighed.

"Well if you're even thinking about facing anyone after Don Corny-o then you're gonna want something a lot more powerful than this hunk of junk. And you're gonna need some better wingmen. Give me a call after you've taken care of him and I'll see about getting you a new ride so you can give Genesis his ride back, no sense in him owning everything you got, I'll get you a car, I got a few favors from some friends in town that I haven't cashed in on." Cid grinned.

"Cid, I couldn't ask that of you."

"I ain't ever done anything for anyone that asked for it, I want to do this Cloud, like I said earlier you're special kid and if you want to hang with Lucrecia, Vincent, Zack or Rufus you're gonna need some major help." Cid grinned.

**EDGE: Tifa Apartment March 2, 2008 11:00 pm**

"I can't sit by and just watch you do this, it's just not right, even if he betrayed everyone." Tifa frowned as Genesis held his hands up and touched her shoulders.

"Cloud owes me big time, he's disappointed me so many times in the past and then left you to rot in prison… I would have at least thought he'd take you with him, but when I heard you were in jail… Cloud doesn't deserve our kindness, but he used to be a kid brother to me, I taught him everything he knows… I would love to have just Yazoo take him in… but he's still my friend and now I'm giving him a second chance to prove he can be reliable."

"But you're using him!" Tifa shot back and crossed her arms.

"I know what he's capable of and this is the only way to pay me back, I won't have to risk you and anyone else and he can clear his debt to me." Genesis grinned and kissed Tifa softly. "Now don't be mad, I'm just trying to right his wrongs and give him a chance a redeeming himself… he's still our friend right?" Genesis asked as Tifa frowned and looked away, "You can't still hate him, you're not in jail and he's fine so don't be so angry." Genesis grinned as Tifa looked into his eyes and nodded.

**MIDGAR**:** Casino District outside Atlantis Casino March 3, 2008 9:00 pm**

Cloud, Johnny and Yuffie pulled up to the Casino where Don Corneo stood outside his lime green Toyota Supra while Kotch and Skotch sat in their repaired vehicles. A larger crowd had gathered and Cloud pulled up to the starting line and got out of his car to face Don Corneo.

"So you want to take the Casino District from me? Let's up this a little Mr. Strife…" Don Corneo looked over Cloud's shoulder and saw Yuffie. "I want her to be my concubine when I win this race and I get all of the cars." He grinned a sly grin at Yuffie who cringed. Cloud looked over his shoulder at Yuffie and then to Corneo and then to the Toyota Supra.

"Only if when I leave you in the dust, I get this entire territory, your ride and both of your cronies' cars, plus 10,000 in cash." Cloud asked as Don Corneo looked at him and laughed.

"Deal!" He grinned as he licked his lips and stared at Yuffie. She made a face and rolled her window up. When Cloud got back into his car he told Johnny and Yuffie the bet.

"You bet my car!" Johnny yelled as Cloud and Yuffie cringed in their cars from the volume of his voice.

"Relax, he bet my body and I'm calm, because we're going to win… isn't that right Cloud?" Yuffie asked over the speakers system. "You did get Jesse to be the starting line girl right?"

"Definitely." Cloud grinned as Jesse walked out in front of the six cars and began to motion for the race to begin. "I even got her to wear something extra sexy to start the race, that way Donnie won't be to focused on using his gas pedal." Cloud grinned and shot off the line with Johnny and Yuffie following him as Skotch and Kotch followed but Don Corneo was still eyeing the girl. "Told you." Cloud grinned. Kotch and Skotch had stopped and physically moved the girl from their bosses view and he sped off after the trio while Skotch and Kotch got into the cars to follow.

"This is going to be a piece of cake." Yuffie grinned several minutes into the race as she spotted her digital map signaling only several more miles were ahead till the finish line and Don Corneo was way behind because of Cloud's trick. "Cloud the finish line should be in sight!" Yuffie cheered as Cloud sped ahead. He grinned and then gasped as a very familiar Nissan Skyline came into view.

"Yuffie I'll finish the race you and Johnny split up and get to the safe house." Cloud ordered as the Skyline began to accelerate towards him. The two cars were now playing a game of chicken and Cloud was not about to lose. He checked to see how far back Don Corneo and his two lackeys were before looking up to see Yazoo's Skyline getting very close. Cloud jerked his car left and then right causing Yazoo to miss ramming him and sped through the finished line. Cloud immediately turned down an alleyway and drove through several trash cans before returning to the street. Thinking he got away Cloud slowed down and was rammed from behind by a blue Bentley Continental GT. Cloud cursed as the car pulled onto his left and the window rolled down.

"Pull over!" Loz yelled out from his car as he rammed Cloud's car from the side. Cloud hit his emergency brake hard and made a full u turn into oncoming traffic to get onto the highway. The moment he merged onto the highway, a black and white pinstriped Dodge Viper SRT-10 slammed into his side knocking his car over the side of the highway causing it to flip and miraculously land with the wheels on bottom on the street below.

Cloud felt pain all over as he hit the gas pedal amazed that his car was still going at all and ducked into an alleyway before getting out and struggling down the alley. He hadn't made it far when a pair of bright lights flashed and then dimmed before coming closer. Cloud began to turn and run but stopped when he heard Yuffie calling out to him. She pulled up beside him and he fell into the passenger seat exhausted and hurt.

"Me and Johnny will get the cars tomorrow, I'll take you back to the safe house to rest." Yuffie explained as Cloud groaned and held his sides and right arm. "Who were those guys?" Yuffie tried as she drove looking out all of her mirrors for danger.

"Bounty hunters, from Gongaga… Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz." Cloud took a breath as his pain subsided.

"You mean the cousins of Sephiroth Hojo?! The greatest Bounty Hunter of all time, the man who brought down the street racing scene in Wutai and Corel single handedly? He's not coming here is he?" Yuffie asked as Cloud grinned.

"Possibly." He sighed as Yuffie's eyes bulged.

"What are we going to do!!"

"First get me some medical attention." Yuffie hit him and drove into their garage after making sure no one followed them. She helped Cloud out of the car and Johnny came running to his side.

"What the heck happened? Who were they?"

"I'll fill you in later get him someplace so he can rest." Yuffie ordered as Johnny helped Cloud walk to the couch and sit.

"Tifa's here." Johnny added as Cloud cringed.

"Tell her to leave, I don't need anyone else coming here to degrade me today."

"That's not why I came… are you okay?" Tifa asked as she finally saw the condition he was in. She rushed to his side looking very concerned. "Cloud what happened?" The tone of her voice caught him off guard and he looked at her softly before shaking his head.

"Nothing…"

"Stop being so pig headed!" Tifa yelled concerned. Yuffie and Johnny left the room while Tifa touched Cloud's head and frowned. "You have a huge bump on your head." Tifa whispered in concern as she climbed onto the couch on her knees and leaned over Cloud to examine the bruise. Cloud blushed slightly because in the position she was in her breast were centimeters from his face. Tifa leaned back and sat down on her heels and sighed. "What happened and don't tell me nothing"

"Yazoo, Loz and Kadaj wrecked the car Genesis gave me. I barely got away, Yuffie found me as I was getting away." Cloud explained and Tifa frowned.

"That doesn't explain what happened, it just tells me who were after you, how did you get so banged up!?" Tifa demanded as Cloud shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, it's none of your business…" Cloud paused and looked away, "I'm sure Genesis is waiting for you, so how about you leave?" Cloud asked standing up and falling back down in pain. He held his sides and cringed. Tifa gasped and touched his back tenderly.

"Cloud please." Her voice held no anger as it had for the last two days but it reminded him of his friend a year ago. He sighed and sat back in the chair.

"Kadaj rammed me and my car flipped off the highway and somehow landed upright. The fall is what caused my injuries… I doubt they're serious, I'm still breathing… I drove a little more and got out to run that's when Yuffie found me." Cloud explained as Tifa gasped.

"Take your shirt off, you might have broken ribs I have to check." Tifa said determined as she began to pull Cloud's dark blue shirt off him. He sighed and helped her. Tifa rubbed her hands across his muscular sides pressing softly. Cloud knew he was fine but stopping Tifa from doing what was already set in her mind to do was pointless. He felt very strange having the girl who was his best friend and could have been his love rubbing his naked stomach.

Tifa seemed to be fully focused on checking his ribs but after she had finished she continued to rub his stomach and sides. She could feel his eyes drilling her and thought the moment she stopped, she'd have to face his eyes… his bright blue eyes. Cloud took a chance and stopped her hands and spoke. "Tifa…" He whispered drawing her eyes. Cloud pulled her close and kissed her lips. Tifa gasped opening her mouth and instantly pushed off him.

"What the hell Cloud!?" Tifa yelled panicked but instantly her fury awoken. Cloud gasped and was about to explain himself but Tifa continued, "Whether you set everyone up or not the fact is that you left me behind! You forgot about me, don't you dare try to come back acting like things can be the same as they were before!" Tifa yelled at him and Cloud looked down.

"I…"

"No just stop Cloud, I can't stand this anymore…" Tifa stood up to leave but Cloud grabbed her wrist.

"Then why did you come?" Cloud asked. Tifa turned and yanked her arm from his hand and pushed him back. She left without giving him an answer. Cloud stared after her and shook his head. He sat back and then his cell phone rang. "Yeah, who is it?" Cloud asked not checking before hand.

"It's me Shalua Rui… remember me from Gongaga?" Cloud frowned and sat forward on the couch.

"Yeah, the undercover cop who used me to snuff out the Restrictors 20. How could I forget?" Cloud asked

"Sensitive aren't you, I've got some bad news for you. I already know Kadaj and his brothers are after you but Azul and his crew made bail and now have skipped town… and they're looking for you… they're heading to Midgar, that's what my sister has told me… she turned herself in and was granted parole and is under my custody. Their looking for payback be careful." With that Shalua hung up.

Cloud looked down and cursed aloud before lying back on the couch and falling asleep.

* * *

**What did you guys think of the Cloud/Tifa scene? I hoped you liked it cuz it was fun to write, anyway see ya next update!**


	4. Chapter 4: Settling a Score

**Thank you to those who reviewed such as elebelly blackninjagirl cLoTiHeArT and Bluishorbs**

****

**ENJOY CHAP 4 and REVIEW**

**

* * *

**

**MIDGAR: March 6, 2008 1:00 pm**

Cloud had taken several days off recovering and laying low while Yuffie and Johnny had collected the cars from Don Corneo the day after the race. Cloud had all three cars stripped of the cosmetic parts for cash then sold the cars for cash. He had made around 80,000 in cash for the three cars plus the 10,000 that Don Corneo had paid him. He told Yuffie to give that money to Cid to compensate for any car that Cid gave him.

Cid had phoned Cloud the day after the race and after Yuffie had taken the money to him and told Cloud that his new ride would be delivered to the safe house. Cloud had sat in the safe house for two days now just thinking about what had transpired between him and Tifa and the possible rematch against Azul.

The back door opened and in walked Cid, Shera, Yuffie and Johnny. The four looked at Cloud who had made a great recovery. "We'll your new ride is out front, it came in a few hours ago. Shera was just checking it out. We didn't tamper with it too much because we don't have the parts to upgrade it too much but we did give it a new paint job, so how about you quit whining in here all day and come check it out." Cid grinned. Cloud smiled and walked out side. Johnny and Yuffie were grinning while Cid and Shera were looking smug.

Cloud walked outside and spotted a black BMW M6 Coupe with a white stripe in the center of the hood on the driver's side and red stripe in the center of the hood on the passenger's side that bent off to the side and traveled on the sides of the doors before meeting up again on the trunk. The rims where at least twenty one inches and were shining in the light. Cloud gasped and nearly fainted from the amazing look of the vehicle.

"Cid I could never accept this…" Cloud whispered as he looked at the vehicle but Cid shook his head.

"Kid you're a close friend and I'm not going to have you owing that jackass anymore than you already do!" Cid grunted as he walked over to the car and opened the door. "Get over hear and check it out!" Cid called Cloud over and sat him into the car. "You're going to drive this car and figure out who really set you up. Then you're going to get out of that debt with Genesis and stick around to show these youngsters what racing is all about, you hear… that's the stipulation for me giving you this car, no skipping town… you gotta problem you better turn to me and Shera first, ya got that?" Cid asked as Cloud smiled and checked out the inside of the vehicle.

"Cloud we care about you and we want you to understand that, so like Cid said no skipping town. If you need someone or something come to us first. We want to help you." Shera smiled as Cloud nodded with a grin.

"Thank you both so much… I promise I'll stick around after this is all over… I won't let you two down… I swear." Cloud promised as Cid slapped his back and laughed.

"We get it, now check out the damn car, that's why we're here… what do ya think?" Cid asked grinning. Cloud looked at the gauges, the shifter and then shook his head with a grin.

"Cid this is perfect it's more than I could ever have imagined… how much did this cost?" Cloud asked finally as Cid laughed

"Like I said, I had a few favors from some old friends so don't worry about the cost. As long as you like it don't ask any questions, got it?" Cid asked as Cloud just grinned and nodded. "Now I bet you can handle Zack or Rufus without much trouble… they'll be much better racers but I doubt their on your level." Cid advised. Cloud nodded and then turned to Yuffie and Johnny.

"I'm heading out, I'll be back a little later, I'm going to look for Rufus." Cloud allowed Cid and Shera to step away before riding off. Cid and the others looked after him grinning.

"He's gonna give 'em hell." Cid grinned as they walked inside he added, "I guess I'll look under your hoods, maybe I can give you a few more ponies."

**EDGE: March 6 2008, 5:05 pm**

Tifa and Aerith just finished a run to defend Genesis's turf against Lucrecia again and they were now driving towards Tifa's apartment. "Aerith thanks for the help, I have to get back me and Genesis are heading out for dinner tonight, I would love your company if you wouldn't mind?" Tifa asked but Aerith remained silent. "Aerith?" Tifa asked and finally a sigh was heard.

"Things aren't shaking out to well… I just got word from Marlene, she said that Cloud was going to be racing against the Turks in a few days. She said something about Cloud having yet another new car. A BMW M6… I have no clue where he got the money for that but if Cloud does continue racing Sephiroth's going to catch him. I heard from Reno and Rude that Sephiroth is on his way here and to make matters worse presently Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo are still here. I'm just surprised we haven't ran into any of them."

"Aerith relax Genesis took care of them and what you heard were rumors, which mean they might not be true, I'm sure Genesis is taking care of everything, just relax." Tifa smiled as she cut off her ICCS and drove into the parking garage with Aerith in tow. When she stepped out of her vehicle Tifa came face to face with a large muscular man with pale blue hair. Behind him were two others a woman with red hair and a scowl and a man who Tifa thought looked like Vincent Valentine with spikier black hair. "Excuse me, you're in my way." Tifa spoke and crossed her arms while the man just grinned.

"We watched your little race and well we thought it was awesome. I would hate to see such a pretty little thing like you hurt in any possible way…" He grinned and went to touch Tifa's face but she swatted his hand away.

"Who the hell are you?" Tifa asked getting ready to fight. Aerith had now come over and stood by Tifa's side.

"My name is Azul and these are my associates, Nero and Rosso… we're looking for a guy named Cloud, we hear this is his hometown." Tifa narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You're bounty hunters?" She asked smugly and Azul laughed.

"Oh no, don't tell me he didn't get away from Kadaj and his gang." Azul faked shock, "seriously though we have a bone to pick with him…" Aerith's phone rang and she looked to the trio before narrowing her eyes and answering. After a few words Aerith hung up and glared at the three individuals.

"I think it's best you find Cloud on your own, we're not snitches." Aerith hissed as Azul just laughed.

"That's good then you and him have nothing in common. You see Cloud set us up a while back… along with every other Restrictors 20 member." Aerith paused and frowned as Azul grinned, "I see he's spoken of us, but did he tell you how after each race he participated in the cops caught every racer but him and to top it off, when he faced me for the number one spot, I discovered that he had been working with the police to bust each of us." Azul shrugged as Tifa gasped and frowned.

"I knew he was a liar!" Tifa yelled at Aerith who frowned.

"Whatever do you mean?" Azul asked interested.

"A year ago he sold us out in the same way." Aerith growled out as Azul grinned.

"Well then how about this, tell him we're looking for him… tell him we have unfinished business from Gongaga." Azul turned and both Rosso and Nero followed him back into the shadows of the parking garage.

"So he's been lying the entire time… he's been selling everyone out… even across the globe…" Tifa shook her head in disgust. "I'm informing Genesis of this and then we should find Kadaj and his gang to set up a deal to hand Cloud over." Tifa instructed as Aerith nodded. "See ya Aerith, take care." Tifa then went into her apartment as Aerith drove from the garage. Unknown to both of them Zack Fair was watching the entire exchange and sighed. He picked up his phone and dialed Barret's number.

"Hey, I need to speak with you tonight, meet me downtown." Zack sighed and hung up before walking over to a dark blue Corvette C6 with a large silver wolf on the hood. He drove from Tifa's apartment and sped back to the meeting point with Barret where he found a red Ford GT parked and waiting outside was Barret Wallace.

"So what do you have to say this time?"

"We need to find Cloud, put the word out that I am willing to race him straight up one on one for the slums and outskirts territories." Zack watched Barret's face and waited for the explosion but it never came. "So you're not flipping out?" Zack asked as Barret shook his head.

"Something seems too fishy about this. I've been acting like a mad man for the past six months but I've finally had a chance to step back and think for a moment. If Cloud sold us out how the hell could he have gotten the race purse if he skipped town?" Barret asked logically as Zack's eyes widened and he hit himself and groaned.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because everyone was so caught up in emotion that they can't stop and think, and when their emotions are gone they tend to forget. Cloud was set up and I say me and you find out who orchestrated the whole thing. My suggestion is we forget the race and you just surrender the slums… they'll be in good hands till we find out who was really behind the whole fiasco a year ago. That way we don't have to go around defending it, if Cloud's got it I doubt many of those newbies will try to mess with him." Barret reasoned as Zack grinned and went a step further.

"Let's work with him then, that way we can stay close and help him out, he's got a few guys on his tail from his time in Gongaga. Seems they made their way to Midgar and turned Tifa and Aerith against him. We may need to protect him." Zack grinned as Barret laughed.

"But who's going to protect us?" He asked as Zack shuddered.

"We can always just pray… right?" Zack asked as he and Barret hopped into their rides. "Hey, I'm going to ask around for Cloud's whereabouts, he's gonna need a new safe house, Tifa and Aerith may try to turn him in to Kadaj and his gang so be on the look out." Zack drove off and Barret peeled out in the opposite direction.

**MIDGAR: March 7, 2008 11:30 am**

Cloud, Yuffie and Johnny were driving through the streets when Zack and Barret turned behind them. Cloud frowned and turned down a less active street and the other cars followed him. He jumped out of the car and marched over to Zack with a frown in place. "What the hell Zack, what's going on? I heard what you're trying to do and I want an explanation." Cloud demanded as Zack jumped out and checked out Cloud's ride.

"I have to say that is nice!" Zack grinned and passed Cloud and looked at the car for a moment and grinned, "BMW M6 coupe… I bet Cid got this for you didn't he?" Zack asked and continued without getting an answer. "Anyhow, I need to speak to you privately." Zack pulled Cloud to the side as Johnny and Yuffie looked at each other confused.

"Zack I heard you're surrendering the slums to me, why?!" Cloud asked as Zack sighed.

"When this is all over I'll just get them back anyway. Look last night Azul from Gongaga met up with Tifa and Aerith… he said some very unsettling things about you working with the cops to bust the Restrictors 20." Cloud sighed and shook his head at Zack's words and spoke.

"I didn't know the woman was with the police, she was helping me and I wanted to get my car back so I didn't asked questions… I never went to check on the racers I defeated so I didn't find out until she busted Azul right in front of me. She did give me the keys to my car to give me a chance to escape so I don't know what's going on." Cloud sighed. Zack nodded and turned to Barret and waved.

"I didn't tell Barret because he believes you were set up." Zack said finally and Cloud nodded.

"Yuffie, Cid and Shera believe the same." Cloud added and Zack sighed.

"How come I'm the last to come up with this?" Zack asked as Cloud shook his head. Zack frowned and balled up his fists.

"It had to be Genesis." Zack frowned but Cloud laughed.

"Yeah right, Genesis is the reason I race, he practically owns me, every car I drove was his and if he wanted me out the way he'd just stop giving me cars." Cloud explained but Zack shook his head and sighed.

"You have very little faith in how much people respect you," Zack looked at the BMW and grinned, "Genesis doesn't own that… all I'm saying is this Cloud, you were huge before you left and I'm sure if he had taken everything from you, someone would have happily taken you under their wing. You have friends, you know… me, Cid, Shera, Barret, Tifa, Aerith, Lucrecia… we were and still are your friends… even though some of them want to kill you… but that's besides the point. We would have been there for you and I think that's what Genesis was afraid of. He knew you were getting too big and it was only a matter of time before you went after him… the student has to surpass the teacher someday." Zack patted Cloud's shoulder and walked back to the others to let Cloud think about what he had just said. Cloud looked down and frowned before following after Zack.

"Hey!" Cloud called as Zack turned. "what you said about Azul… did he have any others with him?"

"Yeah two, a guy and girl… I didn't see what they were driving so we have to be on the look out. I set up a new safe house large enough for us all." Zack grinned as he went to get into his car.

"What do you mean large enough for us all?" Cloud asked

"Hey, with all that's going down you're gonna need two more wingmen who have a tad bit more experience… no offense Yuffie, Johnny. We need to move everything from the other safe house you guys were in earlier… I overheard Tifa wanting to contact Kadaj and turn you in. Follow us to the new hideout and we'll exchange ICCS frequencies there." Zack called out as he revved his engine and both he and Barret peeled out with Johnny Cloud and Yuffie behind them.

**EDGE: Tifa's apartment March 7, 2008 6:00 pm**

"Aerith I have no clue where he is but I can tell you this, the old safe house Genesis set up is empty and not to mention word on the street is that Zack gave Cloud his territory." Tifa sighed in anger. Aerith's voice came on the other side and answered her friend.

"I've checked Zack's safe house and it's empty, they've must have gotten a new one." Aerith explained and Tifa's growl could be heard on the other line.

"That just goes to show Cloud did set us up… I'm going to wring his neck when I see him again." Tifa growled. Since their kiss she had been more prone to wanting to commit violent acts against a particular spiky haired blonde. Aerith sighed in surrender and spoke.

"Let's just rest, Genesis needs him so let him use him to get these territories… Cloud will come to Genesis sooner or later." Aerith hung up and Tifa closed her phone. She put the phone down on her table. She was about to go take a shower when her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. and frowned. "Aerith?" Tifa asked into the phone as her friend spoke.

"Yeah, guess what, Cloud is scheduled to run against Rude and Reno tonight around 10, we should head out and check it out if that's fine with you." Aerith suggested, "We'll follow them after the race is over, deal?" Aerith asked into the phone. Tifa grinned and agreed.

"Later Tifa."

"Later Aerith."

**MIDGAR: March 7, 2008 10:00 pm**

Cloud was now heading from Cid and Shera's home to the start of the race after filling them in about the change of address and the reasons for it. Zack and Barret drove up on Cloud's left as he entered the downtown district where Rude and Reno awaited him. The crowd had grown and once again cheers could be heard for him as he pulled up to the starting line. Barret and Zack pulled beside him and then Rude and Reno pulled up in two silver Aston Martin DB9's while their third racer, Elena pulled up to the line in a silver Porsche Cayman. Cloud revved the engine and stopped as Reno rolled his window down. Cloud looked to his right and rolled his window down and faced Reno.

"Hey, thanks for leaving… Tifa sure was heartbroken, I mean she even let me and Rude get a piece of that ass right after Shinra finished off in her mouth!" Reno laughed as Cloud's eyes flashed with anger. He rolled his window back up and stared forward coldly. Reno could still be heard laughing as the race girl started the countdown to the start.

The moment she finished the signal to start Cloud hit the gas and peeled out. Zack's corvette accelerated faster and jumped out in front of Cloud and then he began to speak on the ICCS, "Cloud I'll be your drafter and Barret…" Zack trailed off as Barret used his car to slam into Rude's DB9 causing it to crash into a building, "Well he'll be your muscle, he'll clear the way if you need him to." Zack grinned. Elena was allowing Reno to draft behind her and once the cars finally made it to a straight away onto the highway, Reno shot in front of her and cut off Zack and Cloud before zooming onto the highway. Cloud shifted into his final gear and looked at the speedometer and grinned as he pulled from behind Zack and blasted forward with a burst of nitrous. His car's top speed zoomed up to 175 MPH as he caught up with Reno who was in awe before he hit his gas and nitrous. The two racers zipped through traffic barely missing each car as they passed on the shoulder and swerved between cars. Cloud came to the exit and took it before Reno could and hit his brakes. Reno hadn't expected Cloud to slow down and instead of ramming him from behind, Reno panicked and swerved off to his right.

Reno's car let off sparks as he drove along the wall of the highway support wall before he got back onto the road to follow after Cloud pissed that his car's right side now looked like crap. Cloud grinned and took the necessary right that was on the map before drifting around an oncoming car. "I thought these people should be in bed by now!" Cloud growled as he gained control of his vehicle but not before Reno zoomed past him, along with Zack.

"Come on Cloud, Barret took both Elena and Rude out of the race at the cost of his ride, don't you dare let one Turk beat the two of us!" Zack yelled over his com to Cloud. Cloud hit his gas and checked the map before grinning. He drove off the road and into the construction site for Shinra's newest developmental research building.

Reno was out ahead laughing his head off as he realized he only had several more miles till the finish and all he had to do was hold Zack off and the win was his. Just as Reno was checking his rearview mirror for Zack's C6 he was hit from the side hard and his car spun out widely causing him to wreck. Zack slowed down and held a finger out his window to mock Reno as he drove to the finish line.

Reno looked at what had hit him and gasped as a support beam lay in the road. He looked up and in the research building Rufus had just begun to build Cloud stood outside his car and waved before dropping some nails down below. Reno panicked and jumped back into his car as the nails slammed into his ride. "Damn Strife!" Reno cursed and waited for a few moments in the silence. "Whew it's over." Reno grinned and then Cloud's BMW roared above Reno's car out from the building landing on the front end of Reno's Aston Martin. Cloud's car looked relatively unharmed despite the front bumper damage from ramming the support beam off the five story building in progress. Cloud stepped out of his car and waved at Reno and examined the DB9.

"I think you should wash it more." Cloud grinned and got back into his ride and reversed so that he could roll his window down and look at Reno again, "Oh by the way, when I race you again, I'll go easy, I can't wait to sell your car off for cash… It's really going to make my day." Cloud grinned as he drove off to the finish line where Zack awaited along with a large crowd.

"Took you long enough, I heard that Tifa comment and it wasn't true… she's been with Genesis since you left." Zack said as Cloud frowned. "Well at least she's in a monogamous relationship." Zack reasoned and turned to check out those in the crowd. Before he saw anyone he spotted Tifa's Carrera GT and Aerith's Z06. "Cloud unless you want to play with Tifa again, we better head out, I think they're coming this way." Zack warned and hopped into his ride and Cloud did that same, "Yuffie phoned me and said she picked up Barret, come on let's get out of here so they don't follow us to the new safe house. The fewer who know about it, the better." Zack added

Tifa and Aerith drove after the two and caught up almost instantly, "Cloud, I see you moved from the safe house so where do you lie your head these days?" Tifa asked as her voice echoed in through Cloud's speakers.

"How'd you get my frequency?" Cloud asked

"Genesis owned the car you had before so he knows… sad you weren't smart enough to change it."

"Cloud you mean to tell me you kept the same frequency?" Zack asked interrupting the two.

"Yeah, I just didn't think."

"You've been doing a lot of that as of late." Aerith added and then Zack laughed.

"I think you said that wrong… If he hasn't done any thinking how can he do a lot of it?" Zack grinned and earned a chuckled from Cloud while both women saw nothing funny about the situation.

"Shut up Zack." Aerith shouted and he sighed.

"If this is about me standing you up that one time, I'm sorry!" Zack sighed and she growled into the ICCS. "I would have loved to take you to dinner but I didn't have the cash so I had to do a quick race and that turned into an "outrun the cops" moment so sorry!" Zack sighed into the ICCS, "besides it was over a year ago."

"We want to have a word with the liar, not you Zack." Aerith shouted. Cloud had finally had enough and pulled over. Zack gasped and drifted in a full 180 and drove in front of Cloud.

"Don't leave the car it's suicide!" Zack gasped. Aerith and Tifa pulled up behind him and got out. Tifa marched up to Cloud once he was clear of his car and slapped him. Zack hissed for Cloud and then after Tifa slapped him she punched him in his face. Zack jumped out and pulled her away to allow Cloud to recover.

Aerith looked shocked for a moment before speaking, "You deserved it! We met Azul and he told us the truth about how you set them up for the cops!" Aerith yelled as Cloud frowned and wiped the blood from his lip.

"I'm going to explain this to you one more time… I was in Gongaga looking to race, I met Azul he cheated me out of my car and then some lady named Shalua Rui comes and helps me get a ride and from there I go through the top 20 racers and I had no clue she was a cop until she busted Azul right in front of me. I had no clue to what was happening! I was just looking to do the one thing I'm good at and that's race cars! I have nothing in my life but that! No family, barely any friends and no real job… I drive cars for a living, I repeat I had no clue that woman was a cop. I guess she was interested in me or pitied me because she gave me my keys to my car and told me to run then I had to outrun everyone police officer in Gongaga and Kadaj and his crew. I'm tired of explaining myself to you two everyday. If you really believe that I would sell you out then you never knew me at all." Cloud finished coldly and got back into his car, leaving Tifa and Aerith shocked. Zack had stepped back into his ride and backed up to allow Cloud to pass and then followed. He made sure that Tifa and Aerith hadn't decided to follow them by checking his mirror. They were still standing in the street contemplating Cloud's words. Aerith went to say something but Tifa stopped her. "Just head back to Edge." Tifa spoke as Cloud's final words hit her hard

"_If you really believe that I would sell you out then you never knew me at all."_ Tifa was knocked back into reality when her phone rang and Genesis was on the other side.

"It seems Cloud is gaining territory faster than expected. I just got a call that Lucrecia and Vincent have decided to race Cloud as soon as he finishes off Rufus and claims the downtown district. I have an assignment for you to handle. Lucrecia is dangerous and is very, very, very good, I need you to make sure she losses, because my sources tell me she's only going to run against Cloud if he puts all three territories up for grabs. I want you to challenge Lucrecia the same day and race in my name… that way she has to beat you and Cloud and if either you or Cloud win, I get the residential area. Take care Tifa." Genesis hung up abruptly and Tifa shook her head in confusion. She went back to her car and sat down as her memories of what happened a year ago returned.

FLASHBACK

_The moment Cloud pulled to the starting line, Tifa was grinning like a cat, her best friend and most likely the best racer next to Genesis Rhapsodos, was about to run against the other top three racers in the city. The money on the race was huge and the winner would be set for life. Tifa ran over to Cloud's car and leaned down _

"_Cloud will this be another victory?" She grinned and looked over, "I highly doubt that Aerith is going to go down easy. I have no clue what Tseng is capable of but Lucrecia has a lot of experience and with the added fact the course is tricky, the Audi's handling is going to be a plus for her." she went to encouraging to warning but Cloud just grinned. As he went to speak, he and Tifa locked eyes for a moment. She blushed while he just looked ahead and smiled._

"_Tifa, I have something to tell you after the race… win or lose." Cloud turned back to her and she looked a little shocked. Tifa frowned in confusion but smiled. She nodded and leaned into the car and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Cloud's eyes widened as Tifa blushed and spoke._

"_For luck, there's a lot of money on this so don't go soft." Tifa grinned as she went to the front of the cars and raised her hands. Tonight she could feel would be different, she and Cloud were making progress in their relationship. Ever since they moved here together from Nibelheim years ago as orphans they were close. As Tifa did the countdown she couldn't help but watch his cocky but sexy grin as he watched her movements waiting for the signal. When she gave it he was the first to go as if he could tell her body's every motion and react to it instantly. _

"_Good luck Cloud…" Tifa whispered as the four zoomed down the street._

END FLASHBACK

Tifa shook her head and sighed heavily before an earlier memory came to the surface this one just months after Cloud began street racing many years ago.

FLASHBACK

"_Cloud, you're getting better and better after each race… soon you'll be famous and you'll forget about me." Tifa sighed sadly and Cloud laughed._

"_Yeah, right, Tifa you and I have gone through too much, I'm not forgetting about you anytime soon." Cloud grinned._

"_But you'll get so famous and then all these women will like you and they'll make you get rid of me." Tifa pouted and again Cloud laughed._

"_Well I'll make you my girl so you can tell them to get lost!" Cloud smiled and then paled once he said the words. Tifa looked at him shocked and instantly he tried to correct himself. "I mean… I"_

"_Cloud, I don't think that I'd… um… I… you're my best friend and I don't want to ruin that." Tifa explained and Cloud nodded._

"_I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry, I just want to make sure you know you're my number one friend and I won't ever put anyone above you, I promise!"_

"_Are you sure?" Tifa asked and Cloud smiled._

"_Tifa… you know me better than anyone ever will… do you really even have to ask?" Cloud questioned and Tifa smiled with a blush in her cheeks._

"_I guess you're right, we do know each other well uh?" Tifa asked as she laid her head on her best friend's shoulder._

"_Of course, that's what makes us such great friends." Cloud added._

END FLASHBACK

Tifa closed her eyes in pain and held in her tears. She shook her head and started her car and left to her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5: A Friend Returns

**Thanks for reading everyone and here is chapter 5.**

**CHAP 5**

**

* * *

**

**MIDGAR: March 8 2008 11:00 am**

Cid was now awaiting the delivery that the lady on the other line had said was on its way that day. He had waited for some time for this car to get here and was too anxious to get to it. Shera came into the main room and spied Cid's odd antsy behavior and grinned. "Someone needs to be less jumpy. I don't see why you're so ecstatic about a car you can't race."

"That's because it's one of six that were made on the entire planet of Gaia! I'll be one of the very, very, very few that have this car." Cid grinned as he checked out the window and grinned. "Even if I can't race the damn thing don't mean I can't enjoy looking at it." Cid reminded her as Shera just laughed.

"Men and their toys." Shera added and Cid frowned.

"It ain't a toy, it's one of the best street legal vehicles out there on the road… it's barely legal!" Cid grinned and Shera laughed.

"Again, I repeat you won't be racing it, you gave street racing up remember?" Shera asked and Cid sighed and huffed.

"I know that woman, sheesh, you don't have to keep repeating the same thing over and over… you sound like a broken record." Cid growled as Shera shook her head and went up to her bedroom.

"Like I said, men and their toys." Cid was about to retort but a knock came at his door and he jumped up to answer it. Cloud looked amazed that Cid had been so energetic in answering the door that he was frozen in mid knock.

"Hi… Cid, uh, it's good to see you too?" Cloud asked confused as Cid's face went from giddy to dull.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on in Cloud, what are you doing out here?" Cid asked as Zack appeared behind him.

"Hey Cid, long time no see!" Zack laughed as he made his way in pushing past Cloud to examine Cid's home. "I gotta say that you put your money to good use… not like me and Cloud wasting it… well I wasted it, Cloud had to give his winnings to Genesis and Tifa… speaking of Genesis, it brings us to why we're here. I say Genesis set Cloud up and we want your help in proving my theory." Cid looked at Cloud and then rubbed his chin.

"So you ain't gonna defend him this time?"

"Oh Cloud tried to do that with me but I made him see the light." Zack answered Cid and patted Cloud's back.

"So you really believe Genesis is behind this all? You tell Tifa this?" Cid asked and Zack laughed.

"Tell his girlfriend, come on Cid…" Zack trailed off tiredly.

"Tifa wouldn't overreact."

"I don't know anymore… she's different." Cloud finally spoke up. Cid sighed and shook his head.

"You know, the two of you looked so right together… now you two can't even stand in the same room let alone trust each other." Cid sighed and became determined. "I'll help, if Rhapsodos is behind this whole thing I'm gonna kill him, for ruining more than just Cloud's life but everyone elses!" Cid yelled. Shera walked back into the room and greeted Cloud.

"I've overheard you all and I want to help also, me and Cid will do whatever you need." Zack nodded to her and turned to Cloud.

"Sorry pal but you can't know just yet alright?" Zack asked and Cloud left the room with a shrug. "Here's what I need you guys to do." Zack began.

**EDGE: March 8 2008, 4:00pm**

Tifa drove up to Genesis's home and saw three different TVR models parked outside. Tifa pulled up beside Genesis's Saleen and got out. She walked up to the door and hesitated before going in. Just as she was about to grab her key to his front door she heard a voice.

"I see, in that case we have a deal Rhapsodos, we'll race for you but we want our crack at Cloud don't forget that." Azul grunted and opened the door to see Tifa looking shocked at him. Azul sneered and waved to her as he Nero and Rosso got into the three cars and drove off. Tifa watched them leave and narrowed her eyes. Just as she was about to turn around Genesis wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I see you've just met our new racers." Genesis grinned.

"They're after Cloud, I thought you wanted him to gather these territories for you, having those three may complicate that." Tifa sighed not turning around.

"Well I want insurance that he'll stick to his word," He wrecked another car and has left the safe house I set up for him… it sounds like he's planning another trip out of town. I just want to make sure that if he leaves, I'll have someone with some skill left behind to get those territories." Genesis grinned as Tifa narrowed her eyes. She faked a smile and turned around.

"I understand, I'm just so stressed that's all. Tomorrow Cloud's scheduled to race Tseng. Rufus decided he won't race Cloud straight up yet. Do you want to come with?" Tifa asked but Genesis shook his head.

"I have business to take care of. I will talk to you later Tifa, I have to go… oh and don't forget the race against Lucrecia and Cloud." Genesis grinned as he walked down the steps and got into his car and left. Tifa stared after him and frowned. She shook her head and pulled her phone out and dialed Cloud's number.

"Come on pick up!" Tifa pleaded as she went back to her car. After a few moments his voice mail turned on and she instantly hung up and dialed the number again. "Pick up Cloud!" Tifa yelled at the dial tone and as the rings continued she began to lose hope but finally he answered.

"Tifa… what do you want?" Cloud's voice calmed her down a bit and she sighed before speaking.

"I want to meet somewhere tonight, a race me and you. We need to talk." Tifa waited to see if Cloud would respond and when he didn't she went on, "Meet me…"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Cloud asked and Tifa sighed sadly.

"You can't… but if you give me this chance maybe I can earn your trust again."

"Where are we meeting?"

"Come to the old Seventh Heaven bar in Midgar, just you and me I promise no one else." Tifa reassured before hanging up. She took a breath and cleared her head. She sighed thinking about Genesis, he had began acting suspiciously ever since Cloud returned. Tifa decided she was going to give the guy she's known all her life the benefit of the doubt for once since he returned.

**MIDGAR The old Seventh Heaven Bar: March 8 2008, 9:20 pm**

Tifa sat in her car and waited for a few more minutes until Cloud's black BMW pulled up in front of her. She got out of the car and waved to him. "Hey Cloud." She smiled and he looked around unsure. "No one's here but you and me and a few insects." Tifa grinned as Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"What's going on Tifa?" Cloud asked but she looked down.

"I… we came to this town together Cloud, we had nothing but each other before we got here… when Genesis took you and me in…" Tifa stopped and regarded Cloud's facial expression at the mention of Genesis and mistook his solemn look for a look of reverence, she changed her mind about telling him that Genesis hired Azul and changed the subject, "anyhow, I called you for a race, we can talk after, come on Cloud show me what the supposed greatest street racer in Midgar can do." Tifa taunted as she jumped into her car. "We'll race from here to the city limits of Edge, I know my way around here pretty well, just to let you know. If you manage to actually keep up, you may have a chance against Lucrecia." Tifa grinned as Cloud pulled up alongside of her and waited.

"So who's gonna start us?" Cloud asked and Tifa grinned.

"Why don't you picture me up there giving the signals and I'll start when you start." Tifa joked and heard nothing from Cloud for a moment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing, look just start and I'll go after you…" Tifa grinned. Cloud frowned and instantly hit the gas he peeled out and just as he thought he had left Tifa behind she zoomed past him. Cloud gasped in shock as he pushed the gas to the floor and finally caught up with her. "So are you ready?" Tifa asked and then hit the nitrous and zoomed far out in front. Cloud followed her through the streets dodging traffic and then hit his can of nitrous pushing his car right up behind her. He drafted behind Tifa for a few minutes before he jumped to the side and slammed the gas pedal to the floor and used the rest of his nitrous.

Tifa had expected this and floored her pedal and kept up with Cloud without the use of nitrous. Cloud was in shock at how fast her car was. He hit his brakes and made the corner without losing much speed but Tifa's Porsche Carrera GT accelerated past him and took the next turn even faster than Cloud's car and was now well out in front of him. "Cloud quit playing around, Lucrecia keeps up with me easily and she doesn't slow down if she gets a lead." Cloud frowned at Tifa's words and took the next turn just in time to see Tifa make another turn.

"I'm not playing around, my car has it's limits." Cloud answered her and he could hear Tifa sigh.

"This isn't good at all… I'm not even trying to hard. Lucrecia drives an Audi Le Mans Quattro… she ordered her car from the racing capital of world, Wutai. The Audi Le Mans Quattro is an amazing car. It can go from zero to sixty in three point eight seconds. Her car is just as good as mine and if you can't beat me, she's going to wipe the floor with you." Tifa pulled over to the side of the road and Cloud pulled up behind her. He got out and met her in between their cars and sighed.

"Then I stand no chance against Lucrecia." Cloud sighed he looked over to the side and caught sight of a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. "Who's that?" Cloud asked and Tifa looked at the car suspiciously and shrugged.

"Let's get out of here." She suggested as they hopped back into their cars and drove away. Inside the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren sat a man with a smirk. He closed his green eyes and ran a hand through his long silver hair before grinning.

"Seems, I've found you, Cloud Strife." Sephiroth Hojo grinned.

Tifa and Cloud drove around after making sure they weren't being followed and parked near a restaurant. Tifa checked her watch and then the closing time of the restaurant. "Hey Cloud it's only 9:45, this place closes in another hour, want to grab a bite real quick?" Tifa asked and Cloud nodded slowly. "I don't bite."

"Yeah, but you pack one hell of a punch." Cloud sighed as they took a seat.

"I want to apologize for that… I should have never hit you… you're my friend and that's all that should matter."

"What's put this new perspective in you?" Cloud wondered aloud.

"What you said last night about not knowing you at all… you and me were the best of friends and the truth is that you probably know me better still than anyone and I should know that you would have never sold us out like that… now with the whole thing in Gongaga. That's understandable… I just want you to know I'm not that mad at you… something's not adding up and it bothers me. Why didn't you at least contact anyone in over a year… why did you leave me behind for a year if you were innocent?" Tifa asked

"I don't know… I guess I was scared, Genesis told me to get out of town and you know I trusted his word above anyone even yours." Cloud sighed thinking back to how much he respected her boyfriend but now resented him because Cloud was sure Genesis was behind the whole fiasco a year ago.

Tifa sat in thought before ordering her food when the waiter came over. "Cloud I'd hate to do this to you but I have to go, I just got a text from Genesis, he wants to see me." Cloud frowned and nodded.

"Well I'm glad we could get back on the same level…" Cloud started as Tifa got up to leave he added, "I've really missed you Teef." Tifa froze at the nickname and turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah, I've really missed you too." Tifa grinned as she stared at him and finally left. Cloud looked after her and smiled forgetting his problems.

**MIDGAR: March 10, 2008 1:00 pm**

Yesterday Cloud had to race Reno, Elena and Rude again, with Yuffie and Johnny as his wingmen. He won the race because Yuffie has taken every shortcut possible. Today, Cloud was waiting for Rufus to call him with the next race he had to win in order to challenge him. Cloud was nervous because he would soon be going up against Tseng Turk, one of Rufus's best drivers. Tseng was in a Porsche 911 GT2 and the car was on par with Tifa's and Cloud didn't stand a chance against that. Cloud's phone then began to buzz and he answered. "Nice to finally hear from you Rufus." Cloud grinned.

"Tseng is ready when you are Cloud. I recommend you prepare for a trouncing." Rufus grinned and continued, "I'll send you the location in a moment, Tseng and Reno will be waiting so bring whoever you need to." Rufus hung up and Cloud sighed and rubbed his face. Just before he continued through the intersection a white Lamborghini Diablo pulled out in front of him. Cloud frowned thinking this was Sephiroth but released a breath when Reeve Teusti waved to him.

"I heard that you're running against Tseng, Tifa gave me a call and hinted that you may need some serious help." Reeve grinned as Cloud nodded. "I'll follow you out to your safe house." Cloud turned around and he and Reeve raced to the safe house.

"Reeve it's been years… I haven't had a chance to thank you for getting me and Tifa here in the first place. So what have you been up to?" Cloud spoke into the ICCS.

"Yeah it's been a while and you're welcome, I've been running from Sephiroth… he shut down Wutai and Corel while chasing me and when I heard he was off my tail and heading to Midgar after a guy named Cloud, well I had to get here and save you before it was too late." Reeve grinned.

"Thanks again Reeve. Has Tifa told you about what's been going on?"

"Actually she informed me quite well. She says that you're going up against Tseng… I heard he's rolling in a 911 GT2, it can hold corners like no other and accelerate insanely but you and I have top speed on our side. With Reno still riding the DB9 he'll be a minor influence in the race. All you have to do is finish the race alive, I heard as long as either of us crosses first we win. I'll snag us that victory but don't count on me doing this too often, Sephiroth is on my tail." Reeve reminded and Cloud laughed.

"Of course… it's really good to see you again Reeve." Cloud added again.

"Same here kid, same here." Cloud pulled into the safe house and instantly Yuffie and Johnny were at his side.

"Cloud, we're racing Tseng! He's gonna wipe us out… who's that?" Yuffie asked as Reeve stepped out of his car.

"The guy who helped get me and Tifa to Midgar. Reeve, this is Yuffie and Johnny, two of my fellow wingmen." Cloud grinned as Reeve extended a hand and shook Johnny's hand.

"You must be the Johnny, Tifa used to tell me about… the one who had the huge crush on her?" Reeve asked as Johnny reddened.

"She told you this?"

"Of course she kept in touch with me from time to time, she thought it was cute but was a little sad that she didn't feel the same way." Reeve looked at Cloud out the side of his eyes and Cloud caught this and frowned.

"What was that look for?"

"Well you were the reason she couldn't feel the same." Reeve grinned but Cloud looked down, "I heard about her and Genesis." Reeve added and sighed. "Anyhow, where is Zack Fair… I believe he owes me some major cash… about a bet we made long ago." Reeve added

"He and Barret just stepped out to check on Marlene." Reeve nodded and then looked around.

"Hey, Cloud, I'm going to go check up on a few things, I'll be back later today cool?" Reeve asked as he made his exit. Cloud faced Yuffie and Johnny who were waiting for him to speak.

"I'm heading out also, hold the fort down." Cloud sighed as she got into his car and his phone rang. "Cloud, who is this?" Cloud answered seeing the unknown number.

"Cloud, I heard you have a new ride, that must mean you've destroyed yet another one of my rides. I'm letting it go because I know I can trust you to come through for me. I want you to know that I appreciate the hard work you've been putting in lately, I also heard that you got Zack's Slums, now all that's left is Lucrecia and Rufus. Take Tseng out tonight and you're gonna be facing him along with Rufus and the other Turks. Be careful, Rufus runs with Reno, Rude, Elena and Tseng. He has the most to lose if he's caught so the race is going to be packed. You better keep your head up and only bring those you need with you."

"Genesis you're acting as if I already defeated Tseng." Cloud spoke calmly into the phone. He didn't want to believe Genesis had set him up to take the fall but the evidence was there.

"I'm sure you can handle Tseng, the course isn't that hard, plus you are an excellent racer. I know you can take that chump, you're Cloud Strife… and I taught you everything you ever needed to know plus a few secrets. Cloud don't disappoint." Genesis replied into the phone and hung up. Cloud frowned and hung up just in time as his ICCS activated and Tifa's voice came over the speakers.

"I see you're getting ready for tonight's race? Did anyone special visit you yet?" Tifa asked.

"Well I don't know, Reeve came by but other than that." Cloud grinned as Tifa laughed on the other side.

"Must you act so laid back all the time, especially after seeing someone after so long?"

"No, I was greatly surprised Tifa, and thanks for sending him to help me out tonight… it means a lot to me." Cloud whispered but he knew she heard him.

"That's what friends are for… to help each other." Tifa grinned into her com system. "So where are you going?" Tifa asked.

"Just driving around." Cloud sighed "what are you doing over here?" Cloud asked as Tifa chuckled into her com system.

"Looking for your new safe house, I mean we are friends, I don't see why I can't know where you're staying." Tifa grinned. Cloud frowned and finally gave in.

"I guess it's fine, follow me."

A few minutes later the duo pulled into the newest safe house and got out of their rides. Tifa looked around and grinned. "Well it's certainly a nice place, uh Cloud?" Tifa asked as she stepped towards him and smiled. Cloud nodded and returned her smile before walking into the safe house with Tifa in tow. "So about what Zack was saying, I'm not here to fish you out and hand you over to Kadaj and his crew." Tifa reassured.

Cloud looked at her and smiled. "I know, I can trust you Tifa… I should have never thought any different, regardless." He grinned and turned away. Neither wanted to talk about the kiss they had shared and neither were even thinking about bringing the subject up. "So wanna watch T.V. till my race?" Cloud asked.

For the rest of the day, the two sat on the couch catching up with one another and just relaxing till it was time for Cloud's race. "So we should start heading out," Tifa paused as Cloud's phone rang and she looked at the I.D. screen. "It's Reeve." Tifa handed Cloud his phone and he opened it.

"I heard the race is at nine, I'm about to pull into the safe house now are you here?" Reeve asked. At that moment Cloud could hear the garage opening and Reeve spoke again, "I see you have company, maybe I should leave… it's only eight now… I say give you two about ten minutes of privacy… that should be enough time if you know what I mean." Reeve grinned into the phone as Cloud blushed glad that Tifa couldn't hear.

Tifa looked at Cloud blushing and grinned softly. He finally found his voice and answered Reeve. "Just shut up already… anyhow, I'm heading out now so follow me to the location. Cloud spoke into the phone before flipping it close. He looked at Tifa and helped her stand. "So are you coming?" Cloud asked, "for luck?" he added and she smiled widely.

"No… I'm meeting Genesis somewhere to talk." Tifa replied and caught Cloud's saddened expression. "Just keep winning those territories Cloud and everything will be fine… I know it." Tifa hugged him and then walked out and got into her car and drove off. Cloud watched her leave and Reeve honked his horn. He rolled his window down and yelled out.

"You can day dream about her after tonight's victory. Let's go!" Reeve shouted.

* * *

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT??? I don't know I just make it up as I go, anyhow thanks for reading.**

**P.S. sorry for any typos hadn't time to over look shouldn't be too many though and if so I'm sorry, I'll work on the next chapter though**

**Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Speed Freak

**Sorry but I couldn't upload anything the entire christmas break but I got a few chaps written so I will update often the next few days. So read and enjoy**

* * *

CHAP 6

**MIDGAR: Downtown District, March 10, 2008 8:45 pm**

Tseng pulled up next to Cloud along with Reno in the Aston Martin DB9. There was no crowd tonight and Cloud seemed slightly suspicious of this. "So where is everyone?" Cloud asked over the ICCS.

"We don't race for the fans Strife, we do it to help aid Mr. Shinra so he doesn't need donations or mergers with other companies… it helps keep his ideas from being changed." Tseng answered and Reeve was heard laughing on the other side.

"Yeah, the only ideas Rufus comes up are pretty much useless. Hey, lapdog, how about we just race and get this over with." Reeve sighed and instantly Tseng cut off his com-link. "Well Cloud it's time to run," Reeve grinned as he revved his engine. Several beeps came on through the com links and Cloud frowned.

"No start girl so they use a pulse beat… pathetic." Cloud sighed and waited for the long beep that signaled the start of the race. The four racers shot off the line and zoomed through the downtown district. Cloud cut Tseng off and allowed Reeve and Reno to jump out in front of him. Tseng tried to juke Cloud out by swerving left then back to the right before trying to go left again, but Cloud had stuck with him the entire time and blocked Tseng's path as Reeve and Reno left them behind.

"So you're going to try and stop me and have Reeve win the race? Smart tactic Cloud, but you under estimate my abilities… I guess if you hadn't sold us out a year ago we could have finished that race and you would have seen how great I really am." Tseng said and then took a sharp left leaving Cloud to wonder where he went. Cloud hit his gas all out and zoomed up behind Reno and hit him from behind.

"What the fuck!" Reno yelled into the com and Cloud laughed. Reeve was out in front and was taking the turns easily. Cloud cut from behind Reno and took a hard right into a shopping plaza. He then jumped back into the racing path and then used his nitrous to catch up with Reeve.

"I lost Tseng." Cloud told him but Reeve laughed.

"Well he's not lost look up ahead." Reeve instructed and then Cloud spotted the Porsche 911 GT2 Tseng drove. Cloud used the rest of his nitrous and caught up to Tseng and then Reeve came up on the other side of the Tseng who then accelerated more. Reeve kept up to him and Cloud then checked his map before taking a sharp left. Tseng growled and slowed down and took a left down an alley while Reeve accelerated.

"Cloud isn't going to win trying to take more shortcuts than Tseng… Tseng knows these streets far better than almost anyone in either city." Reeve sighed as his car reached close to 190 mph as he slowed down to take a turn. He made the turn and saw Tseng's car jump through an alleyway followed by Cloud's car. Reeve grinned and finally decided to followed the two and passed Cloud in a tight alleyway.

"Reeve you could have wrecked us both!" Cloud yelled and Reeve laughed.

"Relax… the finish is coming soon. Seems Reno has given up." Reeve grinned and accelerated after Tseng. Reeve caught up to Tseng and then police sirens were heard. Cloud checked his mirror and frowned as three police cars trailed him.

"I think I know what Reno stayed back to do." Cloud spoke into the com system. Reeve grinned and then answered.

"Well it seems that we better win this race and split up. I need you to distract Tseng so I can get around him… he's running a block." Reeve explained. Cloud jumped back onto the path and then took yet another shortcut through a business building and crashed through the other side right into Tseng.

Tseng dodged Cloud's BMW M6 and swerved across the road only to have to stop as his car had turned into the wrong direction. Reeve zoomed past Tseng as Cloud followed. Tseng quickly caught up to Cloud who then began swerving around the street slowing Tseng down. The police cars had tripled in numbers and were pressuring Tseng from behind while Cloud just continued to slow down and swerve side to side blocking Tseng.

"So I see you're giving me to the cops yet again, Strife… do you ever race with pride?" Tseng asked and Cloud laughed.

"I race to win… that's what matters." Cloud grinned and zoomed ahead while Tseng had been caught off guard from a ram from a car. He caught up to Cloud easily and passed him. Reeve was far ahead and it seemed that Reeve was going to win but Tseng took another shortcut and Cloud followed. "Reeve, Tseng is going through another shortcut… I'm following him… from the looks of the map its going to lead him to just a few blocks from the end of the race." Cloud warned.

"I'll handle it just make sure you get to that finish line." Reeve cut his link off and as Cloud and Tseng drove through an underground tunnel. Cloud and Tseng came out and Reeve was there the moment Tseng cleared the tunnel and rammed him off the road towards a store front. The two cars smashed through the windows of the store causing massive damage to the building. Cloud gasped and looked freaked at the amazingly insane crash.

"Reeve you good?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud go! I didn't wreck our cars Tseng is gonna catch you!" Reeve yelled. Cloud hit his gas and then checked his mirror. Tseng, who had recovered quickly, was coming up fast and he would pass Cloud easily. The road was too wide to try swerving and blocking him. Cloud frowned as Tseng's car came up on his bumper and used his car to draft off of. Cloud frowned and then caught an idea.

The moment Tseng tried to shot past him, Cloud hit his brake and turned his car into Tseng's car. Tseng rammed Cloud's car from the side hard. Cloud felt the impact but did his best to swerve his car so that he would stay adjacent to Tseng as the finish line came into view. Tseng instantly hit his brakes and Cloud put his car into reverse and turned his car so that he would reverse into the finish line. Tseng then tried to jump out to the side of Cloud, but Cloud turned his car in front of Tseng and Tseng rammed Cloud's car yet again, but this time their cars were facing each other. Cloud waved smugly to Tseng as he crossed the finish line backwards with Tseng's help. Tseng was furious for a moment but grinned.

Cloud reversed so he was next to Tseng and rolled his window down. Tseng did the same and finally grinned. "Good race Strife… I'll get Rufus, you just make sure you outrun them first." Tseng grinned and pointed ahead as twelve police cars came towards them. Tseng quickly ducked onto another street while Reeve drove out ahead of Cloud.

"I'll distract them, just get going." Reeve drove his car right at the police vehicles while cloud reversed and turned to run away. He drove after where Tseng had went and then made several more turns before riding into a parking garage. Cloud hopped out and quickly left the garage. As he was getting ready to cross the street Reeve's car came flying by followed by the police cars. Cloud grinned and then crossed the street towards a diner. He pulled out his phone and called Johnny.

"I need a truck to pick my car up, I'm just outside Downtown Midgar, I'm in a Diner… called…" Cloud paused and looked up seeing the name and he grinned, "I'm in the shop Aerith mom owns, the Petal Stool." Cloud grinned. He stood outside for several minutes remembering how he used to tease Aerith about how cheesy the name sounded. Just as Cloud walked in Zack pulled up.

"Johnny just gave me a call and I was in the area so I decided to swing by." Zack checked the diner out and grinned, "you sure you want to go in there?" Zack asked as he patted his car. "Come on strife get in, we need to get out of here, Yuffie and Barret are coming in a little while to grab your ride." Cloud nodded and got into Zack's C6 before Zack speeded down the road. "We seem to have found a use for Reeve after all." Zack grinned as they drove down the street. Just as Cloud was about to sit back and rest, his phone rang. Cloud shot up and answered it.

"Rufus Shinra… nice to hear from you." Cloud grinned into the phone. Rufus could be heard on the other side growling.

"It was a miracle that Reeve came and saved you like he did… it won't happen again Strife I promise… We're running two days from now, in front of my main office building. The time and race course will be highlighted on a map that I will send you… I suggest you study it… because I'm going to crush you Strife." Rufus growled and hung up. Cloud flipped his phone closed and laughed.

"Rufus seems upset." Cloud grinned.

"Don't take him too lightly, chances are he's going to pull out all the stops. I won't be surprised if there are cops all over the place during the race. Just know this, if you beat him Lucrecia is waiting on the call." Zack explained and Cloud nodded in thought. He knew this upcoming race was going to be insane he just hoped that when he beat Rufus he would have a plan of attack for Lucrecia.

**MIDGAR: March 11, 2008, 11:15 am**

Shera sighed impatiently as she waited on her husband. He was out in the garage with the brand new car he had just received the other day. Cid had been checking out the after market hardware that was custom designed for the car he had ordered. "Cid you've been playing with that thing for the past two days straight!" Shera complained. She had barely gotten to tinker with the car so she was in a bad mood about it anyhow. Cid finally emerged from his garage and grinned.

"Don't get ya panties in a twist, I wuz jus looking under the hood woman!"

"For three whole days, four if I'd let you stay out there today." Shera reminded him and he huffed.

"Whatever!" Cid paused and then rethought to something he was told a few days ago.

"So you think Zack's plan is gonna work? I mean we're talking bout Genesis Rhapsodos… I may hate the man's guts but I doubt he's gonna fall for this." Cid explained. Shera shrugged.

"The main thing we need to worry about is Lucrecia and whether or not she accepted the idea. I just hope her anguish doesn't sway her judgment."

"Well heck it ain't like she's gonna lose anything. I just hope Zack doesn't push her buttons too much." Cid sighed.

"So going back to the subject of that vehicle out there… when will I get to see it in action?" Shera grinned and instantly Cid frowned.

"Never! I will never allow my car into action… that thing cost too much damn money to be even sitting in the sun!" Cid exaggerated and Shera laughed. Their phone rang and she answered.

"Hey, Shera or Cid… Lucrecia's in." Zack Fair spoke into the phone before hanging up.

"Seems all that's left is the matter of Cloud's car… not like we'd need to tamper with it… Lucrecia's Audi would most likely crush him anyhow."

"Well Cloud is a great racer and I say he's better than Lucrecia so as long as that kid has gas and the engine is workin' he'll find a way to win. We just need to make sure his engine doesn't work just for this race." Cid sighed and Shera nodded.

"But first he has to beat Rufus and despite how you may feel Rufus is very talented." Shera stated and Cid laughed.

"Yeah at buying the most expensive high maintenance parts… his car is fast he sucks." Cid growled and Shera laughed.

"I think I see why you got that car in there… to compete with Rufus?" Shera taunted and Cid growled.

"That car would blow that fish-stick clear outta the water! Don't even try to compare a masterpiece to that hunk of junk his drives!" Cid retorted.

"Well it was a near 1 million dollar hunk of junk… I think it has to do with the fact he can beat your Challenger's quarter mile and he's packing way more power than your car." Shera shot back playfully and Cid frowned.

"It ain't always about power, it's about driver ability and the car's speed and acceleration, not to mention handling, the suspensions, brakes, hell even the tires matter and don't get me started on the gear ratios…"

"Okay enough Cid, jeez I don't need to hear things I already know about. I was just kidding… but not about the part about Rufus being better than you." Shera added and laughed when Cid turned red and stomped back into the garage, "men and their toys." Shera smiled.

**MIDGAR: March 11, 2008 3:00 pm**

Cloud was sitting his car, cruising down the highways when the same Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren pulled up alongside of him. It was pure white with a single black feathered wing design along the right side of the car and extended all the way to the back tire. Cloud frowned and took an exit only to notice the McLaren had followed him. Cloud pulled up to a stop light and the car pulled up beside him. Cloud turned to his right and looked at the vehicle in confusion before the window rolled down and Cloud stared into the eyes of Sephiroth Hojo. Cloud knew who he was from news reports but seeing him sitting in the car next to him was a different story.

"Cloud Strife… the elusive Restrictors 20 top racer who escaped my siblings in Gongaga… I bet you already know who I am?" Sephiroth asked as Cloud clinched his teeth and gripped the steering wheel. "Don't think about escaping… your M6 has adequate acceleration ratings of zero to sixty in four seconds flat… but the Masamune as I call it." Sephiroth spoke as he patted his dashboard, "The Masamune McLaren, only needs a little under three and a half seconds where your car takes four seconds… I just see no way out of this for you Strife." Sephiroth grinned darkly.

"So why aren't you forcing me from my car?" Cloud asked and Sephiroth laughed heartily.

"That's quite the joke Strife… I'm not a fool… the moment I step out you drive off… My vehicle may be well beyond yours but I have realized from watching several of your races and discovered that you know your way around this city far better than I could ever hope to." Sephiroth grinned and then looked ahead. "I'm going to find your friends… then I'm coming after you… how does that sound?" Sephiroth grinned but Cloud just growled.

"I won't allow you to do that… I'll do whatever it takes to protect my friends." Cloud promised but Sephiroth just laughed.

"Well how do you plan to do that?" Cloud looked down frowned when he looked up Sephiroth had sped off down the street. Cloud growled to himself and hit the gas. He had to find Zack and tell him and Reeve that Sephiroth was out looking for them. Cloud picked up his cell and called Yuffie and Johnny to make sure they didn't head out today. After several rings Cloud finally got through and Yuffie answered.

"Yuffie, I just got through talking with Sephiroth… he's going after every racer in the city… get in contact with everyone you know and put the word out… I'm going to find him. If you hear from Tifa tell her to watch out."

"Tifa?! Since when have you and Tifa made up?!" Yuffie asked confused.

"Don't worry about it."

"I have to… Tifa is still Genesis's girl… Zack said we can't trust Genesis or anyone around him!" Yuffie warned.

"I got this under control just relax Yuff… Bye…" Cloud hung up and sped off down the street after Sephiroth. "The streets are getting too crowded… with all that's going on… Reeve, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Azul and his crew heading this way… now Sephiroth…" Cloud gave a huge sigh and sped down the road. He couldn't let his friends get in trouble because of him… not again.

**MIDGAR: March 11, 2008 7:00 pm**

Cid was once again out in the garage tampering with the new car he received three days ago. Shera had gave several loud bangs to the garage door and Cid frowned.

"What do you want now!? I can't get a moment's rest!" Cid bellowed as Shera replied.

"Barret and Zack are here… come out of there and join the living." Cid opened the door in a hurry and was met with Barret's chest.

"Well if you ain't a sight for sore eyes?" Cid asked and Barret just laughed.

"It's been a while old man."

"Old man, hell you ain't but a few years my junior… how's Marlene doin, I heard she's got a few boys looking to court her if you know what I mean…" Cid grinned once Barret growled. Zack intervened before either could go any further and laughed

"You two are so childish at times…" Zack grinned, "on to the reason I'm here, it seems Sephiroth has made contact with Cloud… this could mean serious trouble for us… with the heat getting so high… I don't know how much longer until we all get busted." Zack frowned.

"Well we won't, I guess the whole tampering with Cloud's ride… it ain't happen… he may need a ride to escape with." Cid reasoned. Barret agreed but Zack shook his head.

"I say we stick to the plan… He'll have a wingman with him most likely me or Barret, we'll make sure to stick close to him."

"Zack you know he's not going to be too happy… Cloud will figure out something or someone messed with his car." Shera stepped into the conversation again. Zack shrugged and continued.

"Well we promised Lucrecia a win with minimal work on her part… if Cloud's car is running she's going to have to go through the entire race and that means Sephiroth will be on her tail if the race isn't ended in a timely fashion." Zack shot back.

"Since when are we caring about her well-being… she wants to run Cloud off the road." Barret spoke up. "If we hadn't came to her with this proposition she would have killed him and Vincent would have hid the body." Before Zack could retort his phone rang.

"Hold on one second…" Zack told those in the room before answering his phone.

"Zack, it's me Aerith… I heard that Cloud's running against Rufus tomorrow. With Reeve making his appearance on the scene, I don't think Cloud will need five wingmen running in the race with him… Angeal wants to speak with you tonight… he said something about finishing an old score. I suggest you face him because he's not going to be too happy about being brushed to the side." Aerith sighed.

"Awe, thanks for the concern Aerith… I'm sure you'll be praying for my safe travel." Zack grinned sarcastically.

"I will be… despite all that's happened we're still friends… whether you want to admit that or not." Aerith shot back before hanging up.

"Hey, guys listen, I have some business to handle… I'll see you all tomorrow." Zack grinned. "Just in time for Cloud's race that is." He bid everyone a goodbye and stepped out the door.

**EDGE: March 11, 2008, 10:30pm**

Zack drove up to the apartment he knew his old friend Angeal to be. They had split years ago when Genesis and his brother Wiess came to town. Angeal and Zack had been close because Angeal helped teach Zack the ropes around Midgar and Edge and Zack saw him as an older brother. Sadly, the two split when Genesis arrived and Angeal began hanging out with him more and more often. Genesis disliked Zack because of his recklessness and with Angeal becoming so close to Genesis, Angeal just stopped hanging out with Zack. The two began to be seen as rivals as Zack grew older and when Cloud and Tifa came to town Zack had even more dislike of Genesis when Cloud joined his entourage. Luckily, Cloud wasn't like Angeal, he didn't fully listen to Genesis about staying away from Zack and the others… in fact Cloud became Zack's best friend and Zack even taught him a few things Genesis couldn't.

These memories brought a small smile to Zack's face as he stepped out of his car and crossed his arms. "Angeal, I know you're hear somewhere so come on out and let's settle this!" Zack shouted as the man in question stepped from the shadows and grinned.

"Zack Fair…" Angeal grinned

"Angeal Hewely… traitor," Angeal laughed at Zack's words and crossed his arms to mirror his old friend.

"We have a score to settle Fair… I believe that we never got our chance to finish that race long ago… but that hunk of junk can't hold a candle to my Ferrari Enzo… if you have a moment of insanity I'll give you a race… right after Cloud gets Lucrecia's turf, that's when we'll run… if you really want to settle this then you'll contact me then and I'll finish this." Angeal promised as he turned away.

"You think you're so great… Angeal… you're nothing more than Genesis's lap-dog… I bet that's where you're headed now… back to your master's side!" Zack shouted after him and Angeal stopped and turned.

"You are still a fool aren't you Zack? I'll give you some advice Genesis gave me…" Angeal turned and crossed his arms. "It's a little saying that I believe you should take into account before you even think about rushing in to race me." Angeal grinned

Zack stood confused but frowning never the less. Angeal grinned and shook his head. "Zack you're still so naive… Genesis told me never to stress over a single race or any race at all, because not all races can be won on the track… don't forget that Zack." Angeal grinned as he turned and disappeared in the shadows. Zack growled and shook his head.

"We'll see Angeal… we'll see." Zack vowed as he ran back to his car and sped out of Edge.

**MIDGAR: Downtown March 12, 2008 11:15 am**

Cloud sat in his BMW and waited for Rufus to show up. Cloud and Rufus had agreed to have the race before noon after Cloud had failed in finding Sephiroth the day before. Cloud shook that from his head and thought about the great job Cid's friends had done on his car to have it ready for today. The race against Tseng was intense but it caused major damage to the body and suspensions of his car. Now everything seemed as though the car was brand new. Cloud grinned and a honk brought his mind to the present. Rufus Shinra pulled up next to Cloud in the Aston Martin Vanquish and rolled his window down.

"So are you truly ready?" Rufus asked with a evil grin. Reno, Rude and Elena pulled up and surrounded Cloud and Rufus. Cloud looked at them and grinned just as Johnny and Yuffie drove up with Reeve behind them.

"I say as long as I got those three I'll be good." Cloud grinned. Then Tseng drove up in his Porsche and that signaled for the other three Turks to drive around and pull up beside Rufus. At that moment Barret came down in his Ford GT and parked next to Cloud as Johnny, Yuffie and Reeve got into position next to him. Yuffie rolled her window down and waved to Cloud who grinned. "I see you're up and ready. Get your beauty sleep?" Cloud asked as he grinned Yuffie gave him a thumbs up.

"Yep I sure did… I'm just coming out so I can get a chance to ram Reno off the road." Yuffie grinned, "Me and Johnny have been itching to hit that nice little DB9." Yuffie grinned as Reno could be heard shouting in his car down the line of cars that were now ready to start the race.

"We're going to start when the clock hits 11:40 am sharp." Rufus instructed through the ICCS. Cloud sat in his car waiting for the time to pass and about three minutes later Rufus spoke again. "How about we up this race… what do you think Cloud? I've just notified the Midgar Police department and informed them of our little race. Win or lose, we're going to have to lose the cops in order to get away… what better way to show driver ability other than winning a race and having all of your crew members evade the police. The conditions for victory today, Cloud is every member of your team crossing the finish line and escaping the police… if any of them are caught regardless of which team passed the finish line first the team with the crew member in jail loses." Rufus grinned.

Yuffie gasped in her ICCS and Cloud frowned. He was about to retort but police sirens were heard in the distance. "Rufus, I'm going to make you pay for this." Cloud promised. He checked his clock and saw that it was now 11:39 am. He looked up and saw the police heading straight for them. Seven police cars were closing in, straight ahead of them. Cloud then checked his rearview mirror and saw ten more police officers coming from behind. "Yuffie, Johnny finish the race me, Reeve and Barret will worry about drawing the cops." Cloud ordered.

"Don't forget you have to finish the race also Cloud." Rufus grinned.

"Shut up Rufus before I knock you stupid!" Barret shouted.

"So angry, I bet that's from the lack of a woman." Reno spoke into the ICCS

"You're one to talk." Yuffie replied

"I suggest you shut it you little wacko before I run you off the road!" Reno answered.

"That's no way to talk to a lady Reno…" Reeve reminded, "So how have you and Elena been doing?"

"That is not funny!" Elena shouted and Johnny began laughing. "What are you laughing about? You're racing for the guy who was the reason Tifa never liked you!"

"Shut up you blonde witch!" Johnny shouted.

Cloud and Rufus shot off the line and left their crew behind as the cops got closer. The moment they disappeared after dodging the oncoming police the others caught on and sped after them.

"We shouldn't have been arguing." Tseng sighed… "I shouldn't have been so enthralled by your idiotic ramblings either." He continued and Reeve zoomed past him.

"Don't cry Tseng… life does go on… and so will this race!" Reeve grinned as he and Tseng drove past the cops. Johnny and Yuffie followed through the hole the two had made with Rude Reno and Barret in tow. Elena had ducked off into an alleyway and shot out in front of Reeve and Tseng just as they turned a corner.

"How does she do it?" Reeve grinned and passed Elena who frowned. "Sorry Elena… the Cayman is just a tad bit too slow…" Reeve taunted. Behind them Johnny and Yuffie were outrunning the police who had seemed to triple in numbers. The two had lost sight of Reno Rude and Barret behind the large swarm of cops.

"Hey, we need to lose the cops and catch up with Tseng and Reeve! If Elena could we can!" Yuffie shouted over her ICCS as the sound of sirens nearly blocked her out. She turned right and Johnny followed as the police trailed them.

"I see an upcoming shortcut… it's going to be on the right. It should help us head off those three." Johnny suggested. Just as Yuffie was going to answer Barret, Rude and Reno came flying out right in front of her with several police vehicles behind them. She and Johnny slammed on their brakes to avoid getting in their way and reversed to head down another street.

"Seems that shortcut is a little occupied." Yuffie sighed as she and Johnny finally managed to lose the cops that had been chasing them. "I think our followers went after Barret and the other two. We better get going… I bet Cloud and Rufus are seconds from the finish line."

Up front, with Rufus and Cloud, the two racers were dodging through traffic as nearly twenty police cars followed them. "I knew that the race course was too short to be simple." Cloud cursed over the ICCS.

"I would have thought this to be something you were accustomed to in Gongaga… running from the police… I thought that was what the Restrictors 20 was all about." Rufus grinned as a police car came up to his side and tried to ram him. Rufus merely rammed the cop car off into oncoming traffic with his silver Aston Martin Vanquish. Cloud swerved out in front of Rufus and took the left onto the highway before Rufus and used his nitrous burst to accelerate. Rufus followed along with the policemen behind him.

In the pack of police cars, Reeve and Tseng were forcing their way out in front of them before they finally caught up with Rufus and Cloud. Elena had managed to follow through the hole the two racers had made and caught up to them.

"It seems several of your friends couldn't be here with us today." Rufus grinned.

"Sorry to disappoint Rufus Suckra!" Yuffie laughed as she came onto the ICCS.

"Yuffie where are you?" Cloud asked. "You're in ICCS range but I can't see you!" Cloud said over the com system.

"Well you're on the highway… so we're over on the service road." Cloud looked over to his right and saw Yuffie's Lancer Evolution and Johnny's Subaru speeding down the service road.

"Yuffie you have to get onto the highway… we're supposed to take a loop that will lead us towards Edge… the police have the city roads blocked off, getting to Edge that way will be impossible." Cloud explained.

"We gotcha Cloud, I see an onramp coming up… we're get on there… " Johnny paused and yet again Barret, Reno and Rude came from nowhere and jumped onto the onramp. Yuffie and Johnny used their nitrous and zoomed behind them before the swarm of police cars could follow them. "Barret you have an uncanny way of jumping right in front of us." Johnny growled as he caught up to Barret's Ford GT.

"Not my fault it's so many cops out here… it has to be the entire force!" Barret shouted as Reeve and Tseng shout out ahead of Cloud and Rufus. Tseng was in first, Reeve second, Cloud third with Rufus fourth. Behind him, Barret had surpassed Elena and took fifth place while Reno followed close behind him with Rude at his heals. Yuffie and Johnny were neck and neck while Elena began to fall behind before she took a separate exit from the group. The number of police increased and now a helicopter had been sent to monitor the chase.

"Seems we're making a public appearance." Rufus grinned. He and Cloud both drove up behind Tseng and Reeve and used them as drafters before they both shot out behind their crew members and took the exit ramp while using their nitrous boosts. Rufus took the inside curve and shot out in front of Cloud who had to control his car from skidding out of control at such high speeds around a corner. Cloud managed to gain control of his car but Reeve and Tseng passed him before he caught back up to speed.

Barret, Yuffie and Johnny had managed to cut Reno and Rude off and were blocking the two Turks from passing them. The police had begun to block off roads which caused a lower number of civilian cars. Barret checked his map and noticed the icons for Cloud's and Rufus's car to be heading towards a huge police roadblock. He pulled out his phone and dialed Cloud's number.

Cloud finally checked his phone and then the map to notice that the police had a huge roadblock out ahead. Cloud picked up his phone and answered, "Barret this better be good!" Cloud yelled as he caught up to Rufus, Tseng and Reeve.

"Cloud take the next right… from the map it shows there can be a shortcut to get around the roadblock. If you can pass through there I'll get Yuffie and Johnny to follow me through that way. Not to mention it will cause the police to scatter some." Barret suggested.

"Got ya." Cloud agreed and took the right. Rufus had seen Cloud take the right in his rearview mirror and frowned. He checked his map and instantly Tseng came onto the ICCS.

"Mr. Shinra there's a roadblock up ahead…"

"I know!" Rufus shouted and he spun into a 180 turn. Reeve soon caught on and followed as the three drove back and took the turn Cloud had made earlier. "Strife seems to know a secret place so let's just follow."

Cloud checked his map and noticed that Reeve, Rufus and Tseng had turned around from the roadblock instead of ramming through it. He grinned as he realized that he was way out in front thanks to Barret's advice. He checked the map for the police cars and noticed that their number had increased but they weren't patrolling in the right area. Cloud dialed Yuffie's number as he broke through a fence that blocked the path he was on.

"Cloud what is it?" Yuffie complained as she came onto the other line.

"Do you have any cops after you?" Cloud asked.

"Nope… Barret zoomed out ahead while me and Johnny headed down another road. Reno and Rude followed Barret and the cops decided to stay on them. I saw some major activity just behind your last position… everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, Yuffie listen I need you and Johnny to finish the race as quietly as you can… The finish line is coming up and I'm about to cross it without a problem. I'm going to draw the police after me just cross that finish line." Cloud instructed before disconnecting.

Cloud continued the race and crossed the finish line with little problem as Tseng and Rufus followed passed the finish line. Reeve came next followed by several police cars. Minutes later, Elena who had emerged from her underground shortcut she had taken from the exit she took on the highway put her across the line next. Barret, Reno and Rude followed through the finish line followed by more police officers. Yuffie and Johnny came across the finish line nearly twenty minutes later. Yuffie informed Cloud via cell phone that they were heading to the safe house.

* * *

Update should be in by tomorrow or the day after thanx for reading


	7. Chapter 7: Just Business

**ENJOY**

* * *

CHAP 7

**MIDGAR: March 12, 2008 1:00pm**

"The police have been trailing several cars for hours. We have a scope that they may be the underground street racers that have been recently been more active in the past two weeks. The chase began around noon today and has lasted since. Witnesses recall there being ten total cars but now several racers have managed to evade the police and now there are only five racers that are still outrunning the police. Rumor has it the Restrictors 20's top racer is in the race and it is believed he is one of the five still driving. He is said to be driving a black BMW M6 coupe, the drivers of the other cars are still unknown…." The news reporter paused as she listened to her ear piece. "This just in the red Ford GT has escaped police vigilance… Now a BMW M6, Aston Martin Vanquish, Porsche 911 GT2 and a Lamborghini Diablo are the only cars that haven't escaped the police. It seems that now everyone police officer in Midgar is on this chase…"

Cid sat in front of his T.V. with his mouth wide open. Shera sat next to him with the same facial expression before their phone rang. The two shook out of their stupor and Shera answered the phone. "Zack it's good to hear from you… are you watching the news!" Shera yelled into the phone.

"Yeah… I see it… good thing Cloud has a full tank… Barret just got away. I got a call from Yuffie a while back, she and Johnny are doing good they're safe. Rufus, Tseng, Cloud and Reeve are the last ones out there… I bet Tseng will be the first to lose the cops next… I'm just worried about Kadaj and his crew showing up… or Sephiroth." Zack sighed,

"I'm heading towards the safe house now… I'll call you guys later." Zack sighed and hung up.

Back on the road with Cloud, he had just dodged another roadblock and was now neck and neck with Rufus as they were about to outrun the police with their speed but Kadaj's pinstriped Dodge Viper jumped out in front of the two. A blue Bentley Continental GT drove up on Kadaj's right and a gray Nissan Skyline pulled up on his left.

"Cloud… Cloud…. Cloud… let's play shall we?" The Dodge Viper sped towards Cloud, Reeve, Rufus and Tseng with the other two following. Cloud quickly took an exit and when Rufus tried to follow him Kadaj's car rammed Rufus. Tseng rammed Kadaj's car so that Rufus could escape but not before several police cars boxed him in. With all the commotion going on Reeve was able to follow Cloud and escape into a parking center where they quickly parked and covered their cars with a car cover before hurrying into the building.

"That was a close one huh?" Reeve asked breathless as he leaned down on his knees with his hands. He looked towards Cloud and noticed how calm and calculating he seemed and laughed, "Never mind… you're used to outrunning cops." Reeve shot back.

"Yeah… and?" Cloud asked with a grin.

"Kids these days." Reeve grinned as Cloud shrugged.

"Old guys these days." He shot back. "We better start heading out… I think Tseng may have been caught yet again." Cloud sighed as he and Reeve walked out into the open casually just in time to see Tseng's car zoom by. "I stand corrected." Cloud smiled as Reeve slapped his back.

"Well now that you own Downtown… the Casino district and the Slums… what are you going to do now?" Reeve asked dramatically with a large dose of sarcasm.

"Well I was planning on taking the family to Disney Land… but…" Cloud trailed off. His phone rang and he answered. "Hello?"

"Very well done Strife… Downtown is yours… but I will get even with you… I promise." Rufus hung up and Cloud closed his phone.

"Let's head over to the Safe House… I bet Yuffie and Johnny are worried sick." Cloud stated as the two walked down the street.

"So when is the race against you and…" Before Reeve could even think of finishing Cloud's phone rang again. Cloud checked it and Reeve looked at the number and grinned, "well seems like the devil knows it is her in which we speak." Reeve joked. Cloud answered cautiously and waited for Lucrecia to speak.

"The race is tomorrow… 10:00 pm sharp… bring one wingman with you and no one else. You win, you get the residential area and control of Midgar… I win, the Casino, Downtown and Slums are mine."

"You're not risking much." Cloud frowned

"You don't deserve to race me… you should be honored I'd give you the time of day… especially after what you cost me a year ago. Payback will come swiftly for you Cloud Strife… be ready by tomorrow we'll start right outside your old home in the residential area. Have your car ready by then." Lucrecia hung up. Cloud frowned and shook his head.

"She's going to crush me." Cloud sighed as Reeve slapped his back again. Cloud frowned and Reeve shrugged.

"I'm heading to a bar tonight and you should too… anyhow call me if ya need me."

**MIDGAR: March 13, 2008 12:30 pm.**

Tifa and Aerith were tuning their cars for tonight's race. Aerith's Z06 had acceleration on her side while Tifa's Carrera GT had both top speed and handling to her advantage. Tifa was accustomed to racing Lucrecia in Edge, defending Genesis's turf, tonight she would be walking onto Lucrecia's grounds. Aerith would finally be facing Lucrecia and Cloud again since the incident a year ago. Tonight's race was going to be the hugest event in the history of either Midgar or Edge. "Aerith thanks again for running with me tonight… I really appreciate this." Tifa sighed.

"No problem… tonight will end all of this mess… I hope… then we can get on with our lives." Aerith finished. "I'm glad you allowed me this chance. It's almost going to be like the race last year…" Aerith stopped and frowned. "I wonder will there be another unexpected amount of police activity?" Aerith asked thoughtfully. Tifa looked over at her friend as she slammed her hood shut.

"Aerith, the police will be a guaranteed factor… we just need to make sure we win… we have to." Tifa's words came out with a seriousness Aerith had never expected. Aerith nodded and changed the subject.

"I hear that Angeal and Zack are going to finally face each other… I bet it has something to do with Cloud's reappearance… everyone wants closure and having Cloud back here seems like the best time to put an end to all these rivalries going on… I mean first there's Rufus and his hatred of Cloud they settled the score, then Cloud's hatred of Reno which was also put to rest, Cid and Shera came from hiding to see Cloud again which gave us the chance to reunite with them though I was the only one who got to do that." Aerith looked at Tifa expectantly. "Then you have the whole rematch of last year's unfinished race between me, Cloud and Lucrecia minus Tseng… but we've seen Cloud beat Tseng on two occasions, and Zack is finally going head to head against Angeal his old mentor, everything is righting itself… in a way." Aerith explained softly.

"Yeah… that just leaves several more things to be corrected and life should return to normal for us. I hope that is." Tifa sighed as Aerith finally closed her hood.

"This has been a year in the making… I say we head out and enjoy ourselves. We'll work on getting an apartment here in Midgar set up for you Tifa, but let's grab a bite to eat first."

**MIDGAR: March 13, 2008 3:00pm**

"I know this sucks Cloud but I can't race tonight… someone seemed to have contacted the local authorities and I have no place to go… the safe house you and the others have can't be compromised. Shit!!!" Reeve cursed into his phone.

"Reeve what is it?!" Cloud demanded

"It's Sephiroth… he's following me… listen Cloud I won't be able to make the race tonight I have to get out of Midgar and Edge… good luck and remember to trust your friends… things will work out." Reeve hung up leaving Cloud without a wingman up for tonight's race against Lucrecia and Vincent.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Cloud sighed. He was so close… the entire situation with Genesis possibly betraying him would have been turned inside out that night had Reeve not had to leave town. The only plus was that Sephiroth would be chasing him out of Midgar so tonight's race would be free from that madman. Cloud paced back and forth just as Yuffie entered the room and frowned.

"What's up Cloud?"

"Reeve just called he had to leave town… I need a fast wingman… Yuffie did Cid and Shera say when they'd have the car done?" Yuffie shrugged and shook her head.

"They said they'd call… If you're in need of a wingman… maybe I can help."

"What do you mean?"

"Just trust me on this one." Yuffie grinned as she sprinted to another room.

Cloud looked after her and sighed before flipping his phone open. "Zack, if you get this message call me back… I haven't heard from you in days." Cloud hung up and then went to go sit in his room. He dialed Tifa's number and called her only to get the voicemail answering system. Cloud sighed and laid back. He had been able to act casually after their kiss but he never forgot it… it was in the back of his mind and he wasn't going to forget it anytime soon.

Tonight's race left Cloud nervous and anxious. He was nervous considering Lucrecia's Audi was a top tier car and the possibility of him losing was great, but Cloud was anxious to get this over with. If Genesis had sold him out he would soon find out and if by some chance he didn't then Cloud would have finally been able to clear his debt… either way, after tonight everything would finally make sense… or at least that's what Cloud hoped. He still had Azul and his crew to deal with from Gongaga and he still needed to figure out how to get rid of Sephiroth. The sad part is that despite all of his problems Cloud couldn't help but feel that more were to come… much more.

"Something just doesn't feel right… I don't know what it is but something is going on." Cloud sighed to himself as he laid his head back onto his bed and closed his eyes. "Maybe some rest will clear my conscious." Cloud sighed.

**MIDGAR Residential area, March 13, 2008 5:00pm **

Zack grinned at the voice mail his friend had left and then turned to face Lucrecia. "So we're still on for tonight right?" Zack asked as the woman in question nodded.

"If you really believe that he had nothing to do with it then so be it… but I'm not going to go easy on him… he still skipped town like a coward and if he isn't careful tonight he'll get what any coward deserves." Lucrecia promised. She turned to her boyfriend Vincent who had remained quiet throughout the entire conversation studying Zack. "Vincent will make sure the police stay off our backs tonight… I'll do my best not to kill Cloud as long as I retain control of Midgar once this is all over like you promised."

"Of course… if you beat Cloud then Genesis will finally have to show his true colors, but going back to the 'if you beat Cloud' part… that means no trying to run him into a concrete barrier and killing him. If Genesis is responsible for this then Cloud is innocent and was tricked just like the rest of us… he's gone through enough with everyone hating that he's back… especially with Tifa being Genesis's girl." Zack reasoned and Lucrecia looked thoughtful.

"I understand that… I'll give him the benefit of the doubt tonight but if I find he was the rat after all… Cloud will pay." Lucrecia swore. She turned and walked over to her light blue and silver Audi Le Mans Quattro and got in. "Until tonight Fair. Later Vincent." Lucrecia gave him a small smile and drove off leaving the two men to look at one another.

"There's something going on isn't there… and I'm betting it has everything to do with Cloud… don't tell me… you're planning on fixing the race so Lucrecia wins. If that is the case she's going to be furious." Vincent sighed.

"I know that's why we're not going to make it so obvious. Cloud's getting some upgrades to his car, also we're tampering with a few things inside the engine… Cloud will have engine failure in the middle of the race causing him to lose. With the upgrades he'll just think that the car couldn't handle the stress. Vincent you and me go way back and I need you to keep that secret from Lucrecia. I'm more than a hundred percent positive Genesis is the mastermind behind this. If I can get Cloud out of the racing scene for just a moment Genesis is going to have to make a move… especially when the woman trying to overtake Edge is now controlling all of Midgar." Zack reasoned and Vincent sighed.

"You better be sure about this Fair."

"I am… more than anything." Zack promised.

"Very well, I will see you tonight."

"Actually I'm not going to be Cloud's wingman… I think Reeve is." Zack corrected and then Vincent cleared his throat.

"Well it seems you've been misinformed… Reeve had to leave town… someone contacted Sephiroth and told him where Reeve was staying… luckily Reeve wasn't at Cloud's safe house."

"What… great just great… any idea who?" Zack asked frustrated that someone was tipping off the police again.

"Actually I did it." Zack and Vincent turned around to spot Wiess Rhapsodos leaning against a tree. He flicked his long hair out of his face and leaned from the tree before approaching. "What do we have here? Under the table agreements? I bet Lucrecia and everyone else would love to hear how you're sabotaging Strife… I thought you were his friend Zack?"

"Enough, what do you mean you contacted Sephiroth?" Vincent questioned still calm.

"Reeve was a perfect dummy to get Sephiroth out of town for a few days. Genesis wants to make sure that Cloud doesn't get busted before he finishes repaying his debt. It seems though that you two are planning something… something that would prohibit that… but it won't matter because it brings me to the other reason I came here." Wiess grinned and looked around, "Where's that young vixen Lucrecia… I need to have a word with her."

"Over my dead body, Wiess…" Vincent growled but Zack held him back.

"Like I said I need a word with her not her flunky." Wiess added.

"She just left." Zack offered for Vincent. "What do you need to tell her?"

"It's about tonight's race… you see, Genesis knew Lucrecia was a great racer and knew Cloud's car isn't on par with hers… so to insure that he'd win he's got Tifa to race tonight also. I don't know the details but Tifa should be contacting you fools soon… just thought I give you a heads up. I mean, Lucrecia's never beaten Tifa before so why would tonight be any different?" Wiess asked as he turned and walked across the street and turned a corner disappearing from sight. Zack and Vincent didn't say a word as each thought about how disastrous Zack's plan was becoming.

"I have to go, warn Lucrecia about tonight alright." Zack rushed to his car and drove off while dialing Cloud's number. "Come on spike-head answer the phone." After several more tries Zack gave up and raced towards the safe house, because of his haste Zack was speeding through intersections and this caught the attention of several police cars. Zack finally realized they were following and cursed. "Great just great… this is the last thing I needed right now!" Zack yelled as he then took to evading the police.

**MIDGAR Residential Area March 13, 2008 9:30 pm**

Cloud frowned as he searched for his cell phone but sighed remembering how Yuffie woke him up suddenly about an hour ago to go get his car from Cid and Shera. He realized that he had left his phone in his room and hadn't gotten a chance to check to see if Zack had called him back. Cloud now sat at the supposed starting line where the race would take place. He then recalled how Yuffie seemed extremely giddy and proud after dropping him off at Cid's place.

Cloud waited for a few minutes and finally he heard an engine revving behind him. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw a pair of lights and then the car pulled up next to him. "Glad you could make it Cloud." Lucrecia spoke over the ICCS. Cloud gave the Audi a look over before responding.

"Yeah… same here." Lucrecia's Audi was light blue with a silver hood and silver linings around the doors and windows. She revved the engine and grinned.

"I know… many people can't help but stare." Lucrecia said sarcastically over the ICCS. Before Cloud could speak two more cars appeared.

"What's going on Lucrecia?" Cloud asked.

"It seems tonight's race has a lot more on the line than before." Lucrecia quipped as Cloud sat confused before seeing Tifa's silver Porsche Carrera GT and Aerith's pale green Corvette Z06 pull up to the starting line, "well Strife the rules have changed and you're now just learning them… because she's defeated me in defending Genesis's turf so now she's here racing for mine. Sadly though since you put up everything… if she wins she gets everything and you have nothing… I heard about you're debt to Genesis… I guess he doesn't have that much faith in you." Lucrecia said over the ICCS knowing Tifa and Aerith were listening.

Cloud sat in silence but shook his head to clear the thoughts from entering. "Cloud good luck." Tifa's voice spoke to him and he smiled. His friend was there to help him… maybe this was the surprise Yuffie was talking about. Suddenly another Car pulled up. Cloud frowned and then gasped at the design and shape of the car. It was Tseng's black Porsche 911 GT2

"Well are we going to start this race or what?" Tseng asked.

"What are you doing here?" Tifa asked and Tseng laughed.

"Lucrecia's got Vince… you have Aerith and Cloud has me… I'm his wingman… seeing as Reeve couldn't make it." Tseng added.

"So you're the person Yuffie got to help me?" Cloud asked confused.

"She explained your circumstances very clearly to me and Rufus… so he commissioned me to go forth and aid you." From Tseng's words Cloud knew that Yuffie had told Rufus how they believed Genesis was behind the chaos a year ago. Cloud gave a small smile and grinned.

"Well if Rufus wants to help out I don't see why you shouldn't be my wingman." Cloud grinned. He looked towards Tifa's car and sighed, "Good luck Teef."

"Yeah you too Cloud," Tifa replied back.

"So let's review what's on the table… Midgar as a whole… but let's up this a little… If I am to race against both of Genesis's lackeys… I need more if I win… namely both your rides. Tseng and Aerith aren't included. If Cloud wins he gets Midgar and Tifa's ride, if I win I get Midgar and both your cars; and Tifa if you win, you get Midgar and Cloud's car… I just don't want to be the only one that loses anything tonight." Lucrecia reasoned and both accepted her terms. "Great… now let's get this show on the road… Vincent will not be driving with me tonight because he'll be keeping the cops off us. This is a point to point race… so we don't have to worry about laps like we did a year ago." Lucrecia grinned.

"Fine by me Lucrecia… I've been waiting for this rematch for quite sometime… the four us… plus one extra… I guess we'll finally get to settle that score now want we?" Tseng asked as Lucrecia laughed.

"Oh yes, we shall… Tifa I hope such a stacked race isn't going to intermediate you in the slightest." Lucrecia grinned as she revved her engine.

"I'll be fine." Tifa replied calmly.

"Good,"

"This has been a long time coming Strife." Aerith spoke.

"Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't dream of finishing what was started a year ago…" Cloud answered back.

"Wow, still a lot of animosity between the two of you… it's cute." Tseng laughed.

"Animosity or not, I'm going to win." Lucrecia added.

"How about we just race?" Tifa asked and instantly the five got quiet as they watched their dashboard clocks. The moment 10:00 pm appeared all five blasted from the starting line.

Cloud used his nitrous to jump out in front as Aerith did the same to get beside him. Behind the two Tseng and Tifa were drafting off of them while Lucrecia was gaining more and more speed until she passed both Cloud and Aerith. When Lucrecia shot past them Cloud and Aerith veered away from each other as Tseng and Tifa used nitrous and accelerated up to Lucrecia.

"This may be a race after all. Lucrecia grinned as Cloud and Aerith crashed back onto the race course after taking a shortcut that put them out ahead of Lucrecia. The five drivers zoomed through the neighborhood streets going close to a hundred miles per hour. Lucrecia and the other drivers began slowing down to take the next right turn but Cloud continued accelerating and drove through someone's front yard and slammed through the wooden gates and into their backyard.

"He's insane!" Aerith yelled over the ICCS.

"That's Strife for ya." Tseng replied as the four made the turn with Lucrecia and Tifa out front. Cloud's BMW M6 could be seen drifting back onto the road as what looked like an explosion of wooden fence planks pelted the road. Lucrecia and Tifa easily dodged the debris while Tseng and Aerith drove onto the front yards on the other side of the road to avoid the debris. The two swerved back onto the road and raced after Tifa and Lucrecia who had now caught up with Cloud.

"Cloud I'm pleasantly surprised you haven't killed yourself yet after taking such risks." Lucrecia spoke as her car passed his on a straight-away. Tifa soon followed passing Cloud and catching up to Lucrecia. "You still have a long way to go before being able to compete with me."

"Sorry, Lucrecia did you say something?" Cloud asked as he accelerated and passed both Lucrecia and Tifa again. "didn't think I had it in me did ya… I got to thank Cid for the upgrades, they're perfect." Cloud grinned as he slowed down in preparation for the upcoming left. The five drivers all managed to make the sharp left turn equally but Aerith's Corvette Z06 and Tseng's Porsche 911 GT2 had the best acceleration which helped the two jump out ahead of the pack.

"I think you all should catch up." Tseng spoke as Cloud, Tifa and Lucrecia finally were on their bumpers.

"You shouldn't speak so soon." Lucrecia growled as she used Tseng's car to reduce the wind resistance on her car and pulled out from behind him before zooming past him. Cloud and Tifa shot past Aerith but Aerith hit her nitrous as they began to leave her behind and caught up to the two.

"I'm not going to get left behind that easily." Aerith called over the roar of her engine. Cloud caught up to Lucrecia and passed her as she made a wide right turn by staying on the inside of the turn. He grinned and hit his nitrous as his car began to pull away from the pack. Lucrecia and Tifa who were now tied behind Cloud used their nitrous and caught up to him as he slowed down to drift around a tight u-turn. Lucrecia drifted to Cloud's outside while Tifa took the u-turn faster than either of the two but stayed on the inside. The moment Cloud and Lucrecia were in mid turn Tifa hit her brake and turned her car right into them before hitting her gas again. Tifa's car turned when she held her brake and the moment she put her foot onto the gas her car accelerated but slammed into Cloud's car and this pushed his car into Lucrecia's. Tifa had used their cars as a bumper to allow her to keep a high speed around the sharp u-turn and she sped off.

Tifa checked her rearview mirror and saw Aerith and Tseng pass Cloud and Lucrecia who were now most likely furious. Tifa took another sharp turn at high speeds but used her nitrous to force her car straight. Tseng and Aerith were right behind her miraculously and that's when Tifa spoke.

"Aerith make sure Tseng stays out of trouble." Tifa ordered as Aerith grinned and rammed Tseng off the road and onto the front yard of someone's home. The thick grass of the lawns Tseng was now driving on slowed him down giving Aerith and Tifa a chance to pull away. Cloud and Lucrecia rushed by Tseng just as his car returned to the road. Lucrecia and Cloud then drove into someone else's backyard and continued on through the residential homes dodging sheds, pools and various other backyard fixtures.

Finally, Lucrecia and Cloud burst through a chain linked fence and back onto the road just feet behind Tifa and Aerith. Because of Lucrecia's and Cloud's sudden appearance Tifa swerved to the right and then back to the left trying to correct her over steer. Aerith took this moment to pass Tifa and head closer to the finish line. Cloud used his last spray of nitrous zooming pass Lucrecia and then Tifa before catching up to Aerith.

"Look's like it's between you and me." Aerith grinned.

"I'm not going to go down easily Aerith… you know that." Cloud grinned as he finally passed Aerith. Lucrecia and Tifa passed her as well and then from nowhere Tseng emerges in front of Cloud from a side street.

"Damn! I knew I should have taken that shortcut…" Lucrecia cursed.

"Well look what happens when you don't." Tseng grinned as Cloud caught up to him. "I may be your wingman but that won't stop me from trying to out race you Strife."

"Well as long as you don't ram me, I'll survive." Cloud answered. He and Tseng rocketed down the street until they came to the highway. Lucrecia made her move and zipped pass Tifa and Aerith before catching up with Tseng and Cloud.

"She just doesn't quit does she?" Tseng asked intrigued.

"No I don't." Lucrecia answered and rushed pass Cloud and Tseng. Cloud managed to catch up to her and the two then swerved onto the highway onramp barely dodging a large transport truck. Tseng, Tifa and Aerith all managed to dodged the truck with ease and caught up with Lucrecia and Cloud who were now speeding down the highway at speeds close to 180 mph. Cloud and Lucrecia were soon met on both sides by Tseng, Aerith and Tifa. The five drivers all were pushing their cars to the limit as they ripped down the highway.

The race course indicated that the exit was upcoming and each racer was trying to over take the others so they could get to the exit first. Tifa shot out from the pack with the aid of her nitrous and zoomed down the narrow highway exit ramp followed by Tseng then Aerith, Lucrecia and finally Cloud. Cloud managed to draft behind Lucrecia who was in turn drafting off of Aerith. The moment Lucrecia jumped from behind Aerith Cloud followed closely behind her and as Lucrecia gained speed on Tifa, Cloud finally shot from behind Lucrecia and passed Tifa on the straightway.

"Nice, Strife nice. I actually didn't see you behind me." Lucrecia grinned as she and Tifa were neck and neck behind Cloud and behind them Aerith and Tseng were trying to pass them. Finally Aerith and Tseng passed Lucrecia and Tifa and caught up to Cloud who accelerated more back up to 170 mph. Aerith and Tseng matched his speed and soon surpassed it as they began to overtake him. Lucrecia and Tifa had followed closely behind Aerith and Tseng and before anyone could pass Cloud, he swerved across the road wildly causing the other four racers to slow down. Cloud took this chance and sped off.

Tifa hadn't slowed down like the others and was now just a half a car length behind Cloud. "You're car is a lot faster Cloud." Tifa admitted as she pushed her pedal harder.

"Thanks to Cid… nice talking with you Tifa… but I have a race to win." Cloud grinned as he checked his rearview mirror to see Lucrecia, Tseng and Aerith coming up fast. Cloud hit his gas and sped up and Tifa followed. Soon Cloud and Tifa were almost in a tie with the others. Cloud frowned and then noticed that the finish line was up ahead. He checked his rpm and noticed he was getting close to the extent of his engine. He checked his speedometer and noted he was going 192 mph.

Cloud slowly pressed the pedal harder and began to pull away. Tifa's car began to speed up as well along with Lucrecia's car. Cloud was ahead by several feet with Tifa right behind him then Lucrecia while Aerith and Tseng were in a tie. Aerith used her last spray of nitrous and zoomed up to Tifa but it wasn't enough to overtake her friend. Now as the finish line came into view Cloud was first, with Tifa next followed by Aerith then Lucrecia and finally Tseng.

Cloud pressed the gas a little more and then his car jerked forward violently and a loud bursting sound filled his ears as his hood began smoking. Tifa and the others left him behind as they sped towards the finish line. Tifa looked shocked and checked her mirror but never took her foot off the gas. Aerith pulled out of the race at seeing Cloud's car smoking with black smog. Lucrecia huffed and pressed her gas more ignoring Cloud's plight. Tifa noticed Lucrecia moving up but then used the very last spray of nitrous she had and zoomed a full car-length ahead of Lucrecia and Tseng through the finish line.

"Damn!" Lucrecia cursed as she crossed followed by Tseng. Tifa turned her car around and drove over to Lucrecia who spoke. "I guess Genesis owns this town now…" Lucrecia frowned and drove off. Tifa sighed heavily and gulped. She knew that what was about to come was going to be much harder. She picked up her phone and dialed Genesis's number and told him she had won. Then she called Aerith and told her to leave with her.

"Cloud will manage, lets go, Aerith." Tifa sighed nervously as the two drove off. Cloud sat in his car confused at how he could have lost. In the end Cloud just shook his head and laid it against the steering wheel.

"Hey, Strife let's get out of here… I'll have a wrecker come get your car." Tseng suggested as he pulled up. "I'll take you back to your safe house."

"Thanks…" Cloud sighed as he left his car and hopped into Tseng's ride. Cloud held his head and sighed in defeat as they drove back to the safe house.

**MIDGAR March 13, 2008 11:40 pm**

Cloud was sitting in his garage alone he had asked for Yuffie and Johnny to leave for a while. Barret was nowhere to be found and once again Zack wasn't there when he needed him. Cloud sat looking in shock at his car when his phone rang. He looked at the number and sighed heavily. "Genesis… hey… look I…"

"Don't worry about a thing Cloud, with you're help I've gotten Midgar… thanks… I'm actually right outside your new safe house." Genesis grinned into the phone, "come on out we'll talk." Cloud sighed and raised the garage door to the lights of several cars. He noticed Genesis's Saleen S7, Tifa's Porsche Carrera GT, Wiess's Lamborghini Murcielago, Angeal's Ferrari Enzo and several other cars. Cloud shielded his eyes and saw Tifa under Genesis's arm. Cloud sighed and was about to speak but someone pressed something against his back.

"What?" Cloud asked but Tifa spoke up.

"Cloud I'm sorry." She whispered and Cloud finally noticed the other cars to be Yazoo's Loz's and Kadaj's cars. Kadaj and Loz walked up from behind Genesis and grinned. Genesis unwrapped his arm from Tifa and approached Cloud.

"You did good, but did you really think I'd let you just waltz right back onto my turf? You've been a disappointment for too long kid…" Genesis looked back to Tifa and grinned. "Changing your safe house… I bet your were planning something huh? Doesn't matter now… thanks to Tifa… I found you before you could execute this little plan of yours…" Genesis grinned. Cloud turned speechless to Tifa who looked away and refused to make eye-contact with him.

"Tifa… you're my friend… how could you?" Cloud asked and his anger rose, "I trusted you!" Cloud yelled but Yazoo cuffed him and pushed him face down on the ground.

"Shut it." Kadaj ordered. Genesis knelt down and grinned.

"This is my town kid… and you're not welcome." Genesis sighed as he stood up and faced Tifa. "Make sure we get a wrecker so I can at least collect something for that nice ride in there… who knows maybe I can use it to drive around in when I'm just cruising." Genesis grinned as he Wiess and Angeal got into their cars.

"How could you betray me Tifa?" Cloud asked pained that his best friend turned on him.

"It's just business Cloud… that's all." Tifa replied with a smirk

* * *

So what do you all think?


	8. Chapter 8: Hell to Pay

**So how's everyone, good I hope anyhow enjoy CHAPTER 8 sorry for long time between updates but school's been hectic and I'm working on three different fics at the same time**

**Oh I almost forgot, I just got this one story from my little brother, he wanted me to post it after i looked over it, I read it myself and it's pretty good, It's basically like the movie AMERICAN GANGSTER, well it's practically mirroring the whole fic, but he's got it completed and everything, I'm just reading over it for any problems, but I have to say once again it kicks ass!! It won't be out for a while because I'm trying to get him to write alternate endinds and stuff like that, I've tried to make him post it under his own name, but he doesn't want to make one for himself... lazy anyway, I'll let you guys know when it comes out, it'll be a FF7 fic with Cloud and Tifa. **

**Now on to the story-**

CHAP 8

**MIDGAR March 14, 2008 11:00 am**

Tifa was driving down to yet another car dealership. This had been the third one today and none had what she was looking for. Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hey Aerith,"

"So how are you feeling?" Aerith asked evenly. Tifa sighed and took a deep breath before shaking her head.

"Everything is so hectic… with everything happening I've been so stressed…" Tifa sighed. Aerith laughed and spoke up.

"Well how was the sex last night… I bet that eased some of your stress?" Aerith asked and Tifa turned pale.

"Aerith!" Tifa yelled into the phone.

"Come on Tifa, with the drama after the race and you having a hottie in your new apartment, you can't tell me you didn't let your hormones get the best of you?" Aerith grinned.

"Aerith I don't have time to discuss my sex life with you." Tifa frowned with a huge blush. Just as she was getting back into her car, Zack and Barret pulled up. Tifa had little time to react and instantly she ran and jumped into the passenger side of her car as it peeled out of the parking lot. Tifa turned the ICCS on and Zack instantly was speaking.

"You evil little… oh when I catch up to you you'll wish you never stepped foot in Midgar!" He screamed, "you tricked Cloud and fed him to Genesis! When this is over you'll be rotting in hell for a long time!!" Zack seemed to pause but carried on. "Cloud trusted you! Of all the people here, it's sad to think Cloud could have trusted Rufus over a slut like you!" Zack hissed and instantly Tifa's Porsche stopped. Barret pulled up beside Zack and hopped out just as Tifa stormed from the passenger side of her car.

Barret frowned slightly and crossed his arms. Something seemed strange about this and not just Tifa hopping out of her passenger side door. Tifa and Zack met up in the middle of the street just before Tifa crossed her arms looking at Zack for an explanation. "So how good is Genesis in the sack that he got you to betray your childhood friend?" Zack asked angrily.

"I am not going to explain myself to you… I don't have to Zack… if I remember correctly you weren't at the race last night helping him when his car broke down… Cloud was no longer useful to him so because Cloud lost, Genesis tried to get rid of him… if you were there things could have been different." Tifa bit out and Zack growled. Just before he could even speak Tifa's phone rang. She glared at Zack before taking the call and walking back to her car but on the passenger side.

"Hello…" Tifa asked just as Zack came up behind her. Tifa turned and frowned as he kept his scowl on her.

"Tifa where have you been?" Genesis growled on the other line. "I heard some very disturbing things about you today… people have been saying that you're claiming Midgar as your own… do you really think you can turn against me?" Genesis asked.

"Genesis…I …" Tifa stated.

"So you betrayed Cloud for your own selfishness?" Zack asked overhearing the conversation. Tifa glared at him and then Genesis spoke.

"Tifa what made you think you could ever compete with me? You and I both know you're not even in the same class with me… what possessed you to even believe you could stand against me?" Genesis hissed. Tifa sighed and opened up the passenger door and sat down.

"You're right Genesis I can't compete against you… I stand no chance against you… but then again… I know who can…" Tifa sat in her car and handed her phone over into the driver's side.

"Genesis, I know everything that happened that night… Tifa explained it to me quite clearly… so you have her to thank for that." Cloud grinned.

"How'd you… I saw Kadaj and his crew…"

"You left a little too early…" Cloud supplied before handing the phone to Tifa.

"Genesis, I finally figured out what really happened a year ago. You tricked me… betrayed Cloud, a guy who looked up to you like an idol… you've separated us from our friends and divided us… as for Cloud getting out, well let's just say I arranged a few things." Tifa concluded and Genesis laughed.

"So this is what it comes down to… I guess a girl like you can't help but gravitate towards losers like Cloud… after all that I've done for you to make you appear to be more than just a tramp from the slums…" Genesis growled.

"I never asked for your help… you've tricked me for the last time." Tifa promised and hung up. Zack had just leaned down and looked into Tifa's car and saw Cloud sitting in the driver's seat wearing a black suit with glasses.

"Wow, Zack that was some pretty intense things you said to Tifa a moment ago." Cloud grinned while Tifa sat staring angrily at Zack. He sighed and shook his head and frowned.

"I owe you an apology Tifa… I… I'm sorry." Zack pleaded but Tifa excused it.

"Right now we need to find Cloud a new ride… something that can hang with Genesis's Saleen S7… I haven't seen anything and I've been looking all morning. Cloud won't stand a chance in my car because Genesis's car is much faster… I promise that." Tifa sighed. Zack sighed and took a breath.

"Sorry about your car Cloud, we didn't think Tifa was going to be in the race." Zack sighed as Cloud frowned.

"What?" Cloud asked slightly confused and finally Zack cracked.

"I had Cid fix your car so that it would break down and Lucrecia would win. She was acting on my behalf and was in on the whole conspiracy to take Genesis down. I got a call from her last night about how Tifa won and then I heard that you were apprehended by Kadaj and his gang… I flipped out and I'm sorry again Tifa." Zack sighed.

"Stop apologizing and let's get to finding a solution. Cloud has to go through Wiess and Angeal not to mention some of his old buddies from Gongaga's Restrictors 20." Tifa sighed with a small smile in Cloud's direction.

"I am upset about fixing my car but it's no big deal considering it wouldn't have been on par with Genesis's Saleen anyway. I say we head over to Cid's and ask where he got the BMW from… maybe we can get another or hopefully something better." Cloud suggested. Zack nodded and ran over to his car as Tifa shut her door and Cloud began driving.

"I have a huge question though… what the hell happened last night and why did Genesis believe Cloud was locked away?" Barret asked over the ICCS.

"I'll explain that after we reach Cid's home… get in touch with everyone and tell them to meet there… Genesis has to be stopped and we'll need all the help we can get." Tifa answered. "I'll contact Aerith and try to get in touch with Reeve if he's still here somewhere. I overheard Genesis tipping someone close to Sephiroth off about Reeve's location. Another reason I knew he was behind all of this… and I'll explain after we're all together."

"Well can't argue with that." Barret grinned as the three cars drove deeper into Midgar.

**MIDGAR Cid and Shera's home March 14, 2008** **12:30 pm**

Yuffie, Johnny, Rufus, Tseng, Elena Reno, Rude, Zack, Barret, Aerith, Lucrecia, Vincent, Shera and Cid all stood in Cid's main room while Cloud and Tifa faced them. "So are we going to start this little conversation or what?" Rufus asked.

"Be patient Shinra…" Vincent hissed as Rufus scoffed.

"I was told this was of some importance?" Rufus asked and Tifa stepped forward.

"This is very important… we have all been deceived and tricked. Genesis, not Cloud, was responsible for what happened a year ago… I always held a slight suspicion in the back of my mind but had nothing to prove this. I did some major investigating into the events of that fateful night and realized Cloud had very little to gain from this while Genesis had the most to profit from. I mean just look at him now! He rules Edge like a god… a year ago he was just another racer like us… this was before Cloud left. Genesis saw Cloud as a rival for power despite Cloud being part of his crew. Genesis couldn't stand to have one of his own surpass him so he rigged the race. The police were paid off. They had specific orders not to touch Cloud's car but to make sure he was isolated." Tifa began to pace around the group and continued.

"I became more suspicious of him after Cloud told me that Genesis contacted him asking if he had fixed the race. I thought this strange because Genesis had told me he hadn't heard from Cloud since he gave him the car for the race that night. Cloud you told me that Genesis suggested you leave town and you did because he knew you trusted his word. With you gone, it was easy to trick everyone into believing you took some huge payoff and sold us out. Everything was going great for Genesis until Cloud returned and then he seemed to have become more and more obsessed with Cloud and his 'debt'. To add to this, Genesis hired a group of individuals that wanted to do nothing but harm Cloud while Cloud was out winning territory for him. It solidified the fact that Genesis didn't care at all about Cloud. I then had several of Genesis's phone calls traced and discovered he had been contacting the prisons in Gongaga to get those three out… Genesis even called Sephiroth to come to Edge by tempting him and baiting him on." Tifa concluded and took a breath.

Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Elena and Rude looked between each other and finally Rufus spoke up. "So the person responsible for busting Tseng and putting my business under the microscope of the law is Genesis?" Rufus asked calmly and Tifa nodded firmly.

"The one and only." Rufus growled at Tifa's answer and took a highly angered sigh. He shot Cloud a look and sneered.

"And you think that he is the only one capable of beating him?" Rufus asked pointing at Cloud.

"He defeated you and then beat your best driver twice if I remember correctly." Lucrecia spoke, "he would have won against Aerith, Tifa, Tseng and myself had Zack and his crew not tampered with Cloud's car wrongfully. If any of us stand a chance against Genesis, it's the guy who learned everything from him."

"I'm not saying we become friends Rufus… as a matter of fact, I don't want to be your friend… Genesis is a common enemy and the only reason I called you here is because we need you and that's it." Cloud explained as Rufus nodded in thought.

"Please do explain." Rufus replied and Cloud sighed.

"Well no offense to Johnny, Yuffie, Barret or Zack, I need a crew that can compete with Wiess, Angeal, Azul, Rosso and Nero… that's where Aerith, Tifa, Lucrecia, Vincent and Reeve, if we ever contact him, come in. Cid, Shera and Yuffie are overall pretty handy with auto repair and upgrades while Johnny here… well he knows Midgar better than anyone. I need your help monetarily… we need to find a car and well I'm asking you to buy the unique upgrades… Cid and Shera only have so much to work with." Cloud explained as Rufus scoffed.

"Cloud you need a car before that can happen and have you ever once thought that Genesis's Saleen is a top tier vehicle with top tier upgrades? I would have to buy the parts and the vehicle because I know the lot of you don't have that kind of cash." Rufus frowned. "What would we get out of any of this?"

"Since Tifa owns Midgar now… I would think if you cooperate she'd hand over the Downtown area back to you."

"Downtown and the Casino district… that land is very profitable." Rufus stated and Cloud sighed. Shera hit Cid who frowned and finally sighed.

"Wait a sec… Cloud" Cid started and approached him, "Rufus all you need to do is buy the parts I'll supply the car." Cid replied.

"And what car will that be? That washed up Challenger?" Rufus asked and Cid reframed from striking the pompous rich man.

"Actually I had my life savings invested in this car… so why don't we all go take a look." Cid shot back as Cloud stood confused before Tifa shrugged and led him by his hand after Cid. Barret and Zack caught their entwined hands and grinned. Cid walked them over to another garage area in his home and opened the door and cut the lights on. Everyone filed in and stared wide eyed at the car before them.

"Whoa…" Zack whispered shocked. Tifa and Aerith both had their mouths open as well as Lucrecia and Tseng.

"How the hell could you afford this?" Rufus asked amazed as he went to touch the car. Cid grinned in triumph and spoke.

"Well I've bee racing for years… since you were in diapers and let's just say I spent and saved my money wisely." Cid said smugly as Rufus shook his head and grinned.

"A BMW M3 GTR… I heard these were only made for track racing… there are only five or so made. Three are in museums somewhere in Wutai while the other two were for sale." Rufus recalled as he grazed the hood. "This was well over a million dollars… even I wouldn't spend that much on a vehicle by itself." Rufus scoffed as Cid shrugged. The M3 GTR was a dark navy blue color with a carbon fiber hood and a spoiler that sat almost as high as the roof of the car. The rims were chrome and had six spokes that showed off the red brake pad linings.

"I even put twenty inch rims on her the other day…" Cid trailed off as he realized he was giving up his car but smiled once he saw the look of awe Cloud still had. Cloud looked at Cid and shook his head.

"Cid… this is too much… I can't… I seriously can't… you spent your life savings on this car… I can't drive it, I won't" Cloud shook his head and Cid frowned.

"Cloud this is our chance to stop Genesis." Tifa tried but he just shook his head and turned to leave.

"Wait a second spike-head!" Cid yelled after him as he and Shera blocked his exit.

"Cloud don't you remember us telling you that we'd be there for you? Well?" Shera asked as Cloud nodded reluctantly.

"I can't race anymore and despite how much I love this car, it would be a shame to let something so amazing sit and collect dust! A car is a car Cloud, but this whole thing with Genesis… if this car can help you rid this city of that jackass, then take it! If you actually win, I'll be getting a lot more than a car, I'll be getting some piece and quiet without having to hear Genesis this or Genesis that! I want you to race this car not for me or for yourself but for all of us! Hell don't you think we're tired of that wannabe rock-star?!" Cid shouted

"Cloud, Cid is right, this isn't about you anymore its about all of us… Genesis has to be taken out and you're the only one capable of doing so… you're not driving for yourself but you doing it for your friends… those who care and love you." Tifa smiled as Cloud blushed slightly. Tifa gave him a tight hug and leaned back to continue, "you have to do this Cloud, end Genesis's reign over this place." Cloud stared into Tifa's wine colored orbs and smiled before looking at everyone else.

"I'll do it then." Cloud agreed as Yuffie cheered.

"Now all that's left is for you Rufus to buy the parts." Vincent reminded. Rufus stood staring at the car and finally sighed.

"I am taking a very direct hit because of this plan… in my wallet… what am I getting besides my territory back?" Rufus asked as Tifa thought and grinned. She broke away from Cloud and approached Rufus.

"If you help us out after this is all over we'll give you Wiess's and Angeal's cars… how's that?" Tifa asked as Rufus frowned.

"And what will become of Genesis's Saleen?"

"If Cloud should win, it is up to him, he's the one facing him unless you forgot." Tifa reminded as Rufus finally smirked and agreed.

"Deal…those two vehicles will definitely make up for what I'm about to spend." Rufus grinned.

"Perfect… thank you Rufus." Tifa smiled and went back to Cloud's side.

"I have one question still that has yet to be answered." Zack stopped everyone from leaving and addressed Tifa, "I overheard Genesis saying that Kadaj had Cloud… then you said you took care of that… I want to know what happened last night." Zack sighed and Tifa grinned.

"I guess I almost forgot… it's simple really…"

FLASHBACK

_Tifa led Genesis to Cloud's new safe house with Kadaj and his gang in tow. Wiess and Angeal tagged along to watch everything go down. Tifa and the others parked and stepped from their rides as Genesis stepped out of his talking to Cloud on the phone as he placed his arms around Tifa's shoulders._

"_Don't worry about a thing Cloud, with you're help I've gotten Midgar… thanks… I'm actually right outside your new safe house." Genesis grinned into the phone, "come on out we'll talk." The safe house garage opened and Cloud stepped out just in time as Yazoo stepped behind him unnoticed and placed his gun to Cloud's back._

"_What?" Cloud asked but Tifa spoke up._

"_Cloud I'm sorry." She whispered trying to put on her best fake sad face she could muster. Kadaj and Loz walked up from behind Genesis and grinned. Genesis unwrapped his arm from Tifa and approached Cloud._

"_You did good, but did you really think I'd let you just waltz right back onto my turf? You've been a disappointment for too long kid…" Genesis looked back to Tifa and grinned. "Changing your safe house… I bet your were planning something huh? Doesn't matter now… thanks to Tifa… I found you before you could execute this little plan of yours…" Genesis grinned. Cloud turned speechless to Tifa who looked away and refused to make eye-contact with him._

"_Tifa you're my friend… how could you?" Cloud asked and his anger rose, "I trusted you!" Cloud yelled but Yazoo cuffed him and pushed him face down on the ground._

"_Shut it." Kadaj ordered. Genesis knelt down and grinned._

"_This is my town kid… and you're not welcome." Genesis sighed as he stood up and faced Tifa. "Make sure we get a wrecker so I can at least collect something for that nice ride in there… who knows maybe I can use it to drive around in when I'm just cruising." Genesis grinned as he Wiess and Angeal got into their cars._

"_How could you betray me Tifa?" Cloud asked pained that his best friend turned on him._

"_It's just business Cloud… that's all." Tifa replied with a smirk. As soon as Genesis and his crew left Kadaj lifted Cloud to his feet and tossed a set of keys to Tifa. "Thank you so much Kadaj." Tifa sighed in relief._

"_We're not doing this for you or this guy." Kadaj growled as he pushed Cloud towards Tifa roughly. "Genesis insulted us the moment he called Sephiroth into this town. I will not have others thinking we aren't good enough to catch a few street racers… and I definitely won't take hand outs." Kadaj said motioning to Cloud. "You promised he can deliver Genesis to us so we'll give him to you on that promise. Besides, we're bounty hunters… the price for Genesis Rhapsodos will be far greater once everything is exposed." Kadaj grinned as he and his brothers jumped into their cars and took off._

_Tifa gave Cloud a smile and then kissed him hard. She broke away and smiled wider, "how could you ever doubt me?" Tifa asked sweetly before giving him another kiss and then unlocking his cuffs._

"_Tifa… I…" Cloud began but she hushed him with yet another kiss, this one more passionate than before. Tifa pulled away and smirked._

"_Remember how I said I missed you…" Tifa trailed off and Cloud nodded slightly. "Well I really meant that." Tifa grinned and kissed him again. Cloud began to get lost in the moment and tried to drag Tifa into the safe house but she stopped him. "We need to get out of here… Genesis will be sending a tow truck by… you can't stay here, come on." Tifa instructed as she hopped into her car._

"_Where are we going?" Cloud asked confused. Tifa leaned her head out her window and smirked._

"_I just got this new place in Midgar… all to myself… I was hoping you'd keep me company tonight." Tifa grinned as she revved her engine and spun her car around so that the passenger door was right in front of Cloud. "If you'd rather stay here and let Genesis discover your whereabouts be my guest." Tifa grinned and Cloud wasted no time and hopped into the car just in time as Tifa sped off down the street._

END FLASHBACK

"And that's the story. That's why we need to make sure Cloud wins because if he doesn't not only will Genesis be after each of us, but so will Kadaj and his siblings." Tifa reasoned.

"Well let's get this rag-tag plan in effect." Rufus grinned as he left with Cid and Shera to find out which parts he should order. Reno, Tseng, Rude and Elena came up to Cloud and Tifa while looking at the car and grinned.

"We know this great paint shop that would definitely put some style to that ride. You know just to show Genesis he ain't just racing Cloud Strife but the other racers in Midgar… minus that perv Don Corneo." Reno sighed as Aerith laughed.

"The pot calling the kettle black." She added as Zack laughed at her joke along with Barret, Cloud, Tifa, Lucrecia and Tseng, while it earned a small smile from Vincent.

"Alright everyone let's get this show on the road." Tifa ordered as she and Cloud began to leave.

"Where are you two going?" Cid asked with a smirk as Tifa shot Cloud a look wanting him to say something. Cloud just shot her a confused and nervous look and then began mumbling before Cid just laughed, "never mind, we'll have her up and running the very day Rufus here gets those parts in."

"I can have everything you possible will need in by tomorrow afternoon… after that it's up to how long it will take you old man." Rufus shot back.

"Well me and Shera have a knack for cars… we'll give you a list and when we get it the car should be down in exactly twenty four hours from then!" Cid shot back as Lucrecia put herself between the two.

"You both should be ashamed of yourselves. I am not about to waste my time listening to two fools bicker. Vincent if you are ready to head out we should leave." Lucrecia suggested as Vincent gave a short nod and headed for the door while she followed.

"Look, we'll send you the list in a little while till then… I don't want you here got that Shinra?" Cid asked crossing his arms to look imposing.

Rufus merely laughed and agreed. "Very well, I just hope for Cloud's sake you manage to make a list before we croak… old man." Rufus grinned as he signaled for his Turks for follow him. Barret and Zack gave Cid one last glance before making their exit.

"So what do you want us to do?" Yuffie asked as she motioned to herself Johnny and Aerith.

"Well let's head over and check out what can be upgraded on this baby." Shera grinned as she pulled Cid along with her and the others followed.

**MIDGAR Tifa's New Apartment, March 14 2008, 2:00 pm**

"Cloud we'll have plenty of time for this after you get rid of Genesis…" Tifa moaned as she sat with only a shirt and bra on in his lap while he planted kisses along her throat and jaw line. Tifa grinned to herself in ecstasy as Cloud continued on with his ministrations. He pushed Tifa back against her bed and leaned over her as she stared through half closed eye lashes at the man she truly loved. "I'm so glad we finally can share each other like this Cloud…" Tifa moaned out in a sultry voice in anticipation for his next move. Just as Cloud was about to lean down to kiss his childhood friend, now lover, his cell phone rang.

Tifa sighed and grabbed her head as the spell of arousal and lust released her while Cloud slid to retrieve and answer the call. "And to what do I owe this call Genesis?" Cloud asked instantly sobering up from his passion filled moment with Tifa. She sat straight up and leaned close to him hoping to overhear what was being said.

"Cloud… Cloud… Cloud…. I hear Tifa's been looking for a new ride for you… too bad there ain't nothing here in Midgar or Edge that can take on my S7… look at it on the bright side… when I find out where Tifa's hiding you… I'll personally drag you out and display you for the chump you really are… I know you've gathered all of your little buddies for this but that won't matter… oh and if you by some miracle find a car to race me… well let's just say you're going to have to go through my new crew now… let me tell ya they're looking for some serious revenge, something about settling an old score from Gongaga. I'm sure Tifa's told you all about them. Anyhow, if you want to come at me, then you're going to have to go through them and then both of my guys… though I doubt you'll survive long, with Sephiroth out there looking for you… unlike those three idiots… Tifa won't be able to save you from him." Genesis concluded and hung up before Cloud could even manage a response.

"Cloud don't pay him any attention. He's way too full of himself and that phone call just shows how much he fears you. He has no clue about the car in Cid's garage or where we are right now. Me and Aerith made sure that the tracking devices he secretly installed in our cars were taken out right before the race last night. Genesis is just scared so he's going to come at you in such a cowardly manner." Tifa advised as Cloud gave her a grin.

"Actually I wasn't too worried about anything he said… I have you and the rest of our friends backing me up… so I can't lose… the one thing that bothers me is Sephiroth… the truth is while I was in Gongaga… he and I actually crossed paths before though at the time I didn't know it, it was very brief but it happened. The day I was escaping from Gongaga…"

_Cloud grinned triumphantly as he stepped out of the silver Ford Mustang Shelby GT. He had won almost every single race with that car and parting with it seemed almost unbearable. What made the departure easier was the fact he was now getting his supped up black Saturn Sky Redline back from the top 20 Restrictor in Gongaga, Azul._

"_So you think you won?" Azul asked as Rosso, Shelke, Nero and a few other minor members of his crew stepped up behind Azul. Cloud gave them a huff and shook his head._

"_Actually, I know I won… I beat you in five head to head races… and smoked you in all of them… which is said considering the fact I know __**MY**__ car is much faster than that." Cloud said insulting Azul who growled a took a step forward. Just then Shalua drove up in a red and white Pontiac Firebird. She stepped out and walked over to Azul who grinned at her._

"_Azul… I want my sister now!" Shalua demanded as he grinned and turned to Shelke._

"_Shelke, you're older sister gets hotter everyday… the one thing I don't get is why help a shrimp like him?" Azul asked as he took the Saturn Sky Redline's keys from his pocket. _

"_Those belong to me Azul…" Cloud growled and stepped forward but Shalua held him back._

"_Come and get them… shrimp…"_

"_It's over Azul… you lost." Shalua tried._

"_It ain't over till I say it is." Azul hissed as he stepped forward. Just as he moved Shalua grabbed the keys and dropped the large Azul onto the ground. When his crew stepped forward Shalua pulled out a weapon. Cloud froze in shock and held his hands up like everyone else. Instantly, Police helicopters were swarming the area. Shalua looked at her sister in regret then turned to Cloud._

"_GO! Get out of here!" She tossed him the keys to his car and Cloud wasted no time in getting in and speeding away just as the other police vehicles arrived. Only moments into his getaway drive Cloud turned on his police scanner and heard the Chief of Police issuing a city-wide search for him. Cloud cursed and drove faster just as Kadaj's Black and white Dodge Viper turned onto his tail. Cloud made several more turns and soon nearly every police car in Gongaga was after him._

_Cloud drove onto the highway and hoped his top-speed would help him escape but a blue Bentley Continetal GT and a gray Nissan Skyline GT-R both pulled up on his sides._

"_We'll it seems we have a new prey…" Kadaj's voice could be heard over the police scanner. "I know you can here me… whoever you are… prepare to feel the long arm of the law…" A wicked laughed was heard over the scanner and Cloud was rammed from behind by the Viper. Cloud quickly cut the Skyline off and turned onto an exit ramp causing the Bentley and the Nissan to halt while the Viper continued after him. More police vehicles joined the pursuit trying to ram Cloud's car but each failing and slowing down the Dodge Viper. Cloud was running out of time and hoped that he wasn't going to have to out run them all day for his fuel tank was half-way gone. _

_Ten minutes into what seemed to Cloud as a never ending pursuit, his phone rang. "Who is it?" Cloud shouted as he dodged a spike strip in the road and watched in his rearview as several cop cars ran over the strip and flipped over each other._

"_It's me Shalua… look I know I should have told you I was a cop but that's besides the point now… every safe house you had here in Gongaga is done the police all knew about them… I sent you a location on the map… it's the abandoned bridge that was shut down a few years back because it collapsed. You and your car should be able to make the jump… it's the only way to get out of Gongaga that hasn't been blocked off. Good Luck Cloud." Shalua hung up and instantly Cloud received the location on his map. He spun his car around a corner and headed directly for the spot on the map that promised his best chance of freedom. Cloud hit his accelerator and instantly his car zoomed faster and faster down the stretch of road as he neared the spot on the map._

_Cloud then saw a Silver Mercedes McLaren pull up along side of him. Cloud seemed confused but ignored the car as he approached the jump. Cloud hit the Nitrous and left the Mercedes behind as his car zoomed off the bridge and through the air. The Mercedes had stopped and quickly u-turned away from the jump just as several police cars zoomed by and flew over into the lake below the bridge._

_Cloud's car landed just in time to see the black and white Dodge Viper pull to a stop as several more police cat's fell over into the lake below the jump. Cloud sped off leaving Gongaga behind to head to the only safe place he could… Midgar._

END FLASHBACK

"So you think that was Sephiroth chasing behind you momentarily?" Tifa asked and Cloud nodded.

"Who else?" He asked as Tifa laid back in thought.

"We'll sort this out Cloud… together." She smiled and held his hand. Cloud looked at her hand and grinned. He leaned over and kissed her softly.

Tifa melted into the kiss as she recalled the hundreds of kisses they shared just last night at her apartment. She slid closer to Cloud until she was sitting in his lap. Cloud wrapped his arms around her slender waist and then lifted her from the couch they were sitting on to lay her down. He laid atop her never braking their kiss. Tifa gave a soft alluring moan and wrapped her legs around his waist wanting a repeat performance of last night. Cloud pulled back and removed his shirt quickly before laying back atop Tifa crushing her into the couch cushion. Tifa moaned in anticipation of what was to come and tightened her grip around him.

Cloud pulled back again to grin down to his childhood friend. "Tifa… I… I lo-l-l-…. I… um…" Cloud froze as he stared into her crimson colored orbs. He had wanted nothing more than to say those word to her and the way she looked so expectantly pulled at Cloud's heart.

"Come here." Tifa grinned while she used her legs which were still wrapped around his waist to pull him back down. Tifa planted several more kisses on his lips. She understood what he wanted to say but she wasn't going to pressure him of make him any more uncomfortable. She knew how he felt and that was enough though for him to voice his feelings would have been even better. Tifa allowed her mind to trail back to the one she knew she loved. His hands had found their way under her shirt and were now fingering her bra.

"Cloud…" Tifa panted but he just grinned and slid her shirt up to get a look at her black lacey bra. Cloud stared at her chest for a moment before Tifa let loose a chuckle and squirmed causing her breast to giggle slightly "Cloud it's not like you haven't seen them before." Tifa smirked as Cloud's face turned red before his eyes connected with hers. Tifa caught what he had wanted and reached behind her and unclasped her bra before pulling the fabric up to show Cloud her naked breast. His eyes glazed over in lust as he stared down at her. "Well at least you're appreciative." Tifa grinned. Cloud snapped out of his daze and smiled.

"Sorry… I just like admiring your perfect body." Cloud grinned before leaning down to kiss her again. Tifa pulled him close to her and deepened the kiss. Cloud let out a moan of his own and pushed his hips down into Tifa's who returned the gesture with just as much fervor. Cloud groaned and took a moment from their kissing to catch his breath while Tifa stared at him intently.

"I see this is having a very nice affect on you…" Tifa grinned grinding her hips against his receiving another groan from him. "Cloud is that your…" Tifa asked smirking while moving her naked hips into him again. Cloud's eyes widened but Tifa gave him another kiss.

"If that's how you're going to treat me then the answer to your question is a definite yes." Cloud grinned kissing her again.

"Wow, didn't know my best friend had such a dirty mind." Tifa grinned. She pulled her shirt fully off and her bra and pressed her naked chest against Cloud's as they continued their make-out session. Cloud moved his hand down to the edge of her knee-length shorts and began tugging at her button. Tifa smirked into the kiss highly pleased at where this was going. Last night's rumble was wonderful and what they had just done long before Genesis's call, but she knew that their third time would be even greater. Just as things began to get heated Tifa's phone began ringing. They both stared at it shocked at the intrusion but tried to continue but the annoying ringing kept going. "Just ignore it," Tifa suggest trying to reclaim their heat of passion but Cloud couldn't focus with the noise.

"Tifa maybe you should get that." Cloud started but Tifa gave a sigh and pulled Cloud's face to focus on her chest and his lust filled glaze returned. The phone stopped and instantly it started again. Tifa growled and laid her head back giving up. Cloud groaned in anger and lifted from his new girlfriend and allowed her to grab her clothes while he checked her phone.

"It's Aerith, I'll answer it." Cloud grinned and flipped the phone open before speaking. "What's up Aerith." Cloud asked tiredly.

"It's Zack and Barret! Sephiroth's after them!!" Aerith screamed into the phone as Cloud's face drained of color.

"Tell me what happened!" Cloud demanded regaining his composure and seriousness. Tifa had finally finished dressing herself and tossed Cloud his shirt as Aerith continued talking.

"I have no clue, I was on my way back to my place when I got a call from Zack about some Mercedes following him. Zack said he stopped at a light and Sephiroth introduced himself and then said that Sephiroth gave him a two minute head start. This was all after the meeting we had earlier today. Barret was in the area and Zack said he drove off leaving Sephiroth behind and called Barret. The two met up and then Sephiroth caught up with them. Barret tried to get rid of Sephiroth but that crazed bounty hunter nearly wrecked Barret instead. Now the two are trying to outrun Sephiroth. Zack said Sephiroth told him he was going to get us all and then he was coming for you!" Aerith panicked. By now Cloud had put the call onto speaker phone as he pulled his pants on and shirt while Tifa slipped her shoes on.

"Where are they, we're on our way… where are you!?" Tifa asked panicked

"I'm heading from my mom's store, I'm laying low, if that's what you want to know. I have Yuffie on the other line, hold on!" Aerith's voice left the phone and instantly she came back. "It's on the news! They can't escape Sephiroth and the cops!" Aerith exclaimed as Cloud looked at Tifa and nodded.

"We have to get going now." Cloud explained wasting no time as he and Tifa ran from the apartment to her car. Cloud's phone rang and he answered, "Cid, what's up?"

"I bet you're going out to help Zack and Barret huh? In that case get over here first, you'll need something with power if you want to rumble with Sephiroth. Don't risk getting Tifa's ride under the microscope of the media, I'm giving you my Challenger… It may not have the best speed and whatnot but it's got a hell of a lot of power." Cloud told Tifa the plan and instantly she was speeding off towards Cid's home.

Cloud quickly ran from her car while Tifa got out also. Cid was outside with his keys in hand. "Cloud, you better make it back you hear!!" Cid shouted as Tifa came to Cloud's side.

"Tifa, stay here, I can't have you in trouble again. I won't… I'll return.

"Cloud we're partners! I'm not leaving you and you're not leaving me." Tifa shouted back at him. Cid growled.

"Enough just get the hell out of here and find Zack and Barret, Tifa stay here, if Cloud wrecks he's gonna need a get away car, so you're the girl for the job." Cid shouted as he turned back to see Shera pulling out of the drive-way with her Mercedes. "Shera's gonna be following just in case to help you escape if you wreck. Tifa go with her." Cid ordered as Cloud jumped into the Challenger and peeled out. Tifa and Shera followed at a slower pace while Cid sighed heavily and headed back in. "I hope they get to them in time." Cid whispered and walked back into his home.

**MIDGAR: Downtown March 14, 2008 2:20 pm**

Cloud drove through the traffic at high speeds in the Challenger and gained the attention of several police cars that now followed him. Cloud ignored them and spotted Zack's C6 and Barret's Ford GT heading towards his car. Cloud pulled his emergency brake and turned his car sharply without trying to slow down at all. The result caused his car to spin in a circular motion. Cloud quickly shifted the car into reverse and hit his gas as his car made the 180 degree turn and then he hit the brake and shifted the car into drive again and slammed onto the accelerator just as Zack's C6 and Barret's Ford GT met up with him. Because of Cloud's actions, the Challenger had turned to face the direction Barret and Zack were going and with the excellent acceleration of the car Cloud was able to actually keep up with the two as they zoomed pass him. Cloud checked his rear view mirror and spotted Sephiroth's silver McLaren. Cloud cut on the ICCS and spoke.

"I'll get Sephiroth, you two get out of here." Cloud instructed as Barret and Zack grinned.

"Well if it ain't Cloud Strife to the rescue… thanks man." Zack grinned as he and Barret left the highway and the McLaren allowed them to escape but followed after the Challenger.

"I know it's you Cloud." Sephiroth spoke into the system as Cloud just grinned.

"Well nice of you to notice." Cloud said sarcastically.

"I know you driving style very well. I've studied you since the first time we met… when you were escaping Gongaga." Sephiroth grinned darkly. Cloud swerved onto oncoming traffic but had no where to go because of the mass amounts of commuters on the road. He drove on the median and at the last moment swerved into the thick traffic and narrowly missed a large truck but dodged and took the exit ramp. Cloud checked his rearview mirror and smirked seeing as he lost Sephiroth. His phone rang suddenly and Cloud answered. "Zack, are you and Barret laying low?" Cloud asked

"Of course, we're hanging out at my old safe house it was the closest. Thanks again Cloud. It seems that the police are busy dealing with a few problems that surprising occurred throughout Midgar… I bet we have Yuffie to thank for that." Zack grinned.

"Yeah, listen I'm heading…" Cloud gasped as he was rammed from the side and he momentarily lost control but quickly veered the car back onto the road and checked his mirrors before finding Sephiroth on the right side of his car. Cloud swerved violently into the McLaren but missed at Sephiroth's car swerved away and slowed down considerably and then pulled onto the opposite side of Cloud's car and rammed him.

Cloud gasped in shock, amazed that Sephiroth's car and Sephiroth himself had such great reflexes. Cloud regained control and turned down another street and then returned to the highway with Sephiroth right behind him. "You can't escape." Sephiroth hissed as Cloud frowned and took the exit towards the outskirts of Midgar. Cloud was going to try and pull Sephiroth from Midgar and see how long the man would follow him. Cloud knew Sephiroth couldn't have a full tank because he had been trailing Zack and Barret for a while. Cloud had a full tank and was hoping to cause Sephiroth to run out of gas while trying to catch him in the wasteland outside of Midgar. Sephiroth caught up to Cloud and hit him from behind causing Cloud to lose control for a moment but he regained control of the car and zoomed ahead just as several other police cars followed.

Cloud exited the city of Midgar and Sephiroth continued after him while the other police cars stopped. Cloud checked his mirror and saw Sephiroth gaining but Cloud hit his nitrous and zoomed ahead again. Sephiroth's car sped up and when Cloud looked back to the road ahead he saw a Lamborghini Diablo speeding towards him. Cloud grinned and then swerved to the side as the Diablo sped straight at Sephiroth who dodged at the last second. Cloud used this moment to ram into Sephiroth's McLaren hard. Sephiroth's car spun out of control and slid off the road running over several scarce shrubs and small trees. Cloud's car was smoking from the impact and had a large dent in the bumper from the spot that collided with Sephiroth's Mercedes McLaren. Cloud jumped from his car just as Reeve pulled up to him grinning.

"Nice moves, kid. Let's get out of here." Reeve explained as Cloud got into his car and zoomed back to Midgar. "I bet he's going to be furious once he get out of that." Reeve grinned as he saw Sephiroth step from his car in his rear view. "Oh yes, no one ever has damaged the Masamune as he calls it… I promise that you've become his number one now." Reeve grinned as Cloud sighed heavily and rested his head against Reeves passenger seat.

"Just get me back to Midgar and don't let the police spot you." Cloud sighed.


	9. Chapter 9: Sux to be Zack

I'm back again sorry for no updates in so long but I'm getting a new computer... that's free of viruses and crap so I'm having to upload this at the library... sad I know, so enjoy until next time!!!

**CHAP 10**

**MIDGAR Tifa's Apartment: March 14 2008 10:00 pm**

Cloud was sitting in Tifa's apartment on her bed as he waited on her and Yuffie to get out of her bathroom. That night the gang was going to a club in the Casino district. Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Johnny, Zack and Aerith were going to have a night out away from the hectic life they had been leaving in the past few weeks. Tifa opened her door and twirled holding her hands out. She wore a pair of bark blue skinny pants and black high heel boots with a black back-less halter top. Tifa had Yuffie to help straighten her hair out and apply her makeup which was only a little blush and some scarlet lipstick. Tifa flashed Cloud a huge smile as he grinned and stood.

"Don't you look wonderful tonight?" Cloud asked with a small smile as Tifa swayed over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and grinned.

"Only for you." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss but Yuffie came from the bathroom wearing a short tan skirt and a black tube top and knee high tan boots. She made a disgusted face and cleared her throat before the two could kiss.

"So, that's why you haven't been answering the phone as of late." Yuffie grinned as her cell rang. She flipped it open and grinned before answering, "It's Zack, I guess they're outside, come on you two let's have some fun!!" Yuffie cheered. Cloud looked at the over energized girl and then back to Tifa.

"Let's get going Cloud," Tifa spoke before he could insult Yuffie.

Cloud, Zack, Johnny, Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie arrived in the Casino District and headed for the largest club in the area, club Meteor. Tifa walked up to the bouncer and immediately the six were allowed in inside, due to the fact Tifa had control of all of Midgar and no one wanted to mess with the hierarchy that had been in place for over a year. Tifa and the gang traveled over to the bar and waived down the bartender who immediately recognized the group.

"Ms. Lockhart what can I do for a lovely lady like you?" A young man with dirty blonde hair asked and smiled. Cloud raised a brow at the guy and looked at Tifa who shrugged. The bartender and everyone else in Midgar had heard about her split with Genesis and that meant she was fair game.

"Well how about you tell me what's good?" Tifa asked with a dazzling smile while Cloud rolled his eyes at her flirtatious tune and walked off. Zack followed while Tifa turned looking confused until she felt a hand upon hers. Tifa looked down and noticed that the bartender had his hand upon hers and was smiling.

"Well it depends on what you're feeling like… I can whip up a few drinks that can help you forget… or help you find someone new, depends on which you prefer." He grinned. Tifa almost wanted to blush. She withdrew her hand and laughed a little embarrassed. He was attractive but she now understood Cloud's reaction. It had been a long time since she went out or been available… most of the time people were nice to her because they knew Genesis was her boyfriend… she didn't expect to be hit on so soon. Tifa smiled and turned away from the bartender only to find that the others had disappeared within the swaying and gyrating bodies on the dance floor. Tifa made her way through the crowd and spotted Cloud surrounded by several women laughing and each trying to put their arms around him but he was dodging slightly with Johnny's help as the two continued to talk to some of the women.

Tifa's eye narrowed as she casually made her way over to the two. "So it seems you've already have company." Tifa said coolly as she sat next to Cloud moving one of the women out of the way not so subtly. The woman shrieked in annoyance and looked at Tifa before she spoke.

"Aren't you Genesis's girl?" She asked as Tifa shot her a scowl. Cloud held Tifa back before she could attack.

"No! I'm done with him and right now I would appreciate it if you'd leave my boyfriend alone!!" Tifa hissed to her and glared at the other women. Cloud gave Johnny a look before he pulled Tifa with him away from the group of women.

"Relax Tifa, you know I'm not going anywhere." Cloud grinned as Tifa crossed her arms. "I can't believe you were jealous. So who was that guy at the bar?" Cloud asked casually as Tifa smirked.

"Some guy who I dated before Genesis and I got together." Tifa said equally casually. Cloud only raised a brow and shrugged before turning around as a hand touched his shoulder.

"Can I have this dance?" A young blond asked. Cloud looked at Tifa and smirked.

"It's just one dance right Tifa?" Cloud asked with a grin as Tifa paled in annoyance.

"No it isn't! Cloud we came here together!" Tifa almost growled and then covered her mouth in a blush. Cloud raised a brow and turned to the other woman and declined her offer. "Cloud I was just joking about earlier! I have no clue who the bartender is, he just started flirting with me out of nowhere!!" Tifa exclaimed but Cloud just laughed.

"I got Johnny to tell me that." Cloud grinned as Tifa hit him in his arm.

"Not funny." Tifa groaned. "Come on, let's dance… this is supposed to be our night out together." Tifa grinned as a new song came on and she begun swaying her hips slowly to side to side as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now let's dance Mr. Strife." Tifa cooed as she swayed seductively to the music. Cloud looked away nervously and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Tifa I can't dance." She looked at him and laughed. Cloud frowned and went to go sit down but she grabbed him.

"Come on, most of the time the woman does most of the dancing anyway. You get the privilege of just having to sway side to side and enjoy the show." Tifa winked as Cloud frowned and spoke.

"What show?" Cloud asked as Tifa grinned.

"The one I'm going to put on just for you." Tifa smirked as she led Cloud to the middle of the dance flow. She turned her back to him and began to sway her backside close to his crotch along with the beat of the music. Cloud had frozen and Tifa felt this and turned around smirking like a cat. "So are you just going to stand there like a log or will you loosen up some?" Tifa asked as Cloud crossed his arms.

"You do this with Genesis?" Cloud asked

"Cloud what does he have to do with this moment now?" Tifa asked as Cloud just sighed and shook his head. "Cloud, look, I did a lot with him okay, I was his girlfriend, I trusted him, I didn't know what had truly happened!" Tifa sighed becoming frustrated, "We were supposed to be enjoying tonight, not arguing over things of the past." Tifa growled. Cloud looked down in shame and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I was just jealous…" Cloud sighed and paused as he looked up to see a very familiar woman walking over to him. Cloud growled and pushed past Tifa and met up with Shalua Rui. To her right was her younger sister Shelke who was grinning at Cloud. She launched onto him and planted a wet kiss right on his lips before being pulled back by her sister.

"What, I've always wanted to do that…" Shelke grinned and gave Cloud a wink before adding, "just because you don't have the courage to tell him your feelings…" Shalua quickly slapped her sister getting her quiet.

"I wanted to come help you out, I have to take Azul and his crew back into Gongaga so they can be put back behind bars." Shalua smiled as Cloud nodded. Tifa walked up seeing the entire scene fuming. Shelke gave her a glare and crossed her arms.

"So you came here to play with bimbos… Cloud I expected better from you." Shelke grinned as Tifa scowled but Cloud calmed her.

"Tifa, this is Shalua, the cop who used me to get to the Restrictor's 20." Cloud spoke as Tifa's anger faded and then looked at Shalua who gave a smile, Tifa stepped behind Cloud a little nervous being so close to a cop. "This is also Shelke her little sister, Shalua's here for Azul and his crew." Cloud explained. Tifa nodded but didn't say anything.

"So who's your friend Cloud?" Shalua asked.

"This is Tifa, she's my girlfriend." Cloud corrected and grabbed Tifa's hand pulling her from behind him. Shalua's smile faded into an expression of shock before she gave a forced smile. Tifa noticed this and returned the forced look as well. Cloud saw the exchange between the two and shook his head.

"Women…" He muttered and continued, "look Tifa relax, she's here to help, she's a good friend, I trust her." Cloud sighed but Tifa shot him a glare.

"We don't need her help." Tifa hissed, "why would a cop want to help a bunch of illegal street racers… Cloud have you forgot that you have a twenty million bounty on your head and not to mention a few of our friends have hefty sums for their arrests as well. Who's to say she's not looking to get all of us?" Tifa asked.

"Us? That must mean you are a street racer, Tifa Lockhart. I doubt a woman as pretty as you would last a day in jail." Shalua growled and instantly Cloud stepped in front of her.

"Don't think of ever threatening her in that way Shalua." Cloud growled. Shalua gasped and stepped back and nodded.

"I'm sorry Cloud, I… she just got under my skin, it won't happen again." Shalua explained with a small smile. Tifa sighed in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"Cloud, you can flirt with her another night." Tifa growled as she turned to leave hoping he would follow. Cloud looked after Tifa and sighed.

"Seems she's possessive." Shalua spoke and Cloud replied instantly.

"Look, I know you have some kind of feelings towards me, but I don't feel the same way, Tifa is the one I love, I grew up with her and because of me she's had to put up with a lot of crap over the last year. If you want to help then help but if you're just here to pursue your feelings towards me then just go home… I'll handle Azul just as I did before." Cloud sighed and turned but Shalua stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Cloud… I'll help and you can trust me… and about what happened between me and Tifa… I'm sorry I'll respect your feelings and hers… I'll be staying in the hotel down the way, here's my room number and contact information." Shalua handed Cloud a piece of paper and he looked it over.

"It's fine Shalua I still owe you for helping me out in Gongaga. I trust you despite what Tifa just said, I know you wouldn't do that… I'll contact you later alright?" Cloud smiled and leaned down to hug her before turning to go after Tifa. Cloud found her back at the bar once again flirting with the bartender who was now holding her hand and she was smiling. Cloud growled not liking the scene and approached the two. "Hey, Teef…" Cloud cleared his throat and sat down next to her.

"Hi Cloud, me and Jason were just discussing the best drink for forgetting about old loves." Tifa said with a hinting smile. Cloud sighed and shook his head before he grabbed Jason by his collar and nearly pulled him over the counter.

"Don't touch my girl… is that clear?" Cloud asked as Jason's eye widened before Cloud released him. Tifa was taken back by his actions before she spoke up.

"I saw her give you a piece of paper… what was that about?!" Tifa asked. Cloud shook his head and pulled her away with him.

"She gave me her number so that I could contact her, I don't get why you're so jealous, she and I have nothing between us, I even introduced you as my girlfriend and when you left I told her I loved you!" Cloud explained as Tifa held her mouth and stared at him wide-eyed. "What?!" Cloud asked exasperated

"You told her you love me?" Tifa asked softly as Cloud blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah…" Cloud spoke before Tifa launched into his arms and kissed him. Cloud pulled back after a few moments and raised a brow. "Is that all I have to do to get you to calm down?" Cloud asked but Tifa just slapped his arm and smiled.

"I'm sorry about the jealous crazy girlfriend act, its just I've always wondered what it would be like to be with you for a few years now and to finally have you I guess I got a little possessive."

"A little?" Cloud asked as he pulled Tifa to the dance floor as she blushed knowing she had went a little over board on the possessive end.

"Yeah, you're right I was totally possessive, but can you blame me?" Tifa asked noticing where Cloud was dragging her, "I thought you couldn't dance?"

"For you I'll learn, besides all I have to do is stand there and enjoy the show… right?" Cloud asked as Tifa's eyes sparked with mischief. She twirled around pressed herself close to him as another song played.

On the other side of the room, Zack and Aerith were talking about the good days when they spotted Cloud and Tifa in the center of the dance floor. "Those two look so perfect together." Aerith smiled.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Zack grinned. "So Aerith does this count as a great first date or what?" Zack asked as Aerith glared at him.

"No… if we are to have a first date then it will be in a nice restaurant with music and soft lights and the food better be good too." Aerith added as Zack paled.

"High maintenance" Zack groaned as Aerith turned and scowled immediately.

"I am not going to sit in some fast-food place and try to carry on a conversation with slobs and homeless people trying to listen in!" Aerith stomped as Zack held up a hand in surrender.

"I was just kidding, Aerith, jeez, didn't have to bite my head off." Zack grinned, "how about a dance lovely lady?" Zack asked holding his hand out. Aerith grinned and grabbed it and followed him out to the dance floor.

Yuffie was in the middle of a group dancing causing the rest of the people in the club to notice her and start clapping to the beat as Yuffie was soon joined by two guys around her age. Cloud and Tifa had paused from their dance to observe Yuffie who was turning the dance floor inside out. Zack and Aerith had arrived and bumped into the couple purposely.

"You two gonna let Yuffie have all the fun tonight?" Zack asked as he and Aerith clapped their hands to the beat of the song and danced together. Tifa smirked to Cloud and continued to dance with him but now she faced him and moved closer to his body as she swayed her hips seductively.

"Zack's right, we shouldn't let Yuffie have all the fun." Tifa grinned and gave him a searing kiss before she continued dancing close to him.

About an hour later the group met back up and sat in a booth and discussed the upcoming face-off against Genesis. "We have a chance if the car Cid got Cloud is actually as great as he claims." Johnny added to the conversation.

"I know whatever Cid gives us will be perfect, he's got a super car to work with and with Rufus having the parts ready just for him then I doubt we'll have much to worry about." Zack grinned as Aerith agreed.

"I don't want to sound pessimistic but Genesis's S7 is unreal by itself, Genesis is an insane driver. He takes just as many if not more risks on the road than you do Cloud. He taught me a few things and whenever his car hits the street it's as if every cop in Midgar and Edge is on to his races. If you're going to beat him then you'll have to not only match his recklessness but probably surpass it. Genesis will be out to kill you Cloud; don't hold any illusions that you two are friends some where deep down… he hates you intensely." Tifa warned

"I'll be fine, but like we said earlier, I'll have to go through Wiess and Angeal and then my pals from Gongaga." Cloud groaned. "They're the ones I have the most to worry from… they'll be trying to kill me most definitely… at least with Genesis, I know he'll try to beat me, they'll just try to kill me." Cloud groaned.

"Can't let that happen now can we?" Shelke asked as she leaned over the booth with Shalua next to her, Tifa gave a start but remained calm after seeing Shalua didn't give her the evil eye.

"Cloud I said we're here to help and I meant that, Shelke is a great driver and I can get you and your crew a few police scanners straight from the Midgar police cars themselves that way you'll have a heads up on what they're trying to do." Shalua grinned as Cloud nodded with a smile.

"Who's this lovely lady?" Johnny asked taking a sip from his cup.

"She's a cop from Gongaga." Cloud explained casually and Johnny nearly spit out his drink.

"A what?!" He asked and Cloud laughed as he made room for the two to join them.

"Shalua's the one who helped me escape Gongaga and this is Shelke her sister and formerly one of Azul's crew, which means she has some driving skills." Cloud grinned as Shelke crossed her arms and grinned.

"I almost beat you didn't I?" Shelke asked

"Almost doesn't count."

"Well I'd like to hear this story." Zack grinned ad Shelke spoke up.

"It's nothing really, I just outraced Cloud the entire race and would have won if the police hadn't spiked the road." Shelke grinned. Shalua and Shelke walked over to sit with the group as they continued to talk strategy.

"Anyway, like I said, my sister has great driving skills, Shelke saved up quite a lot of money and bought a vehicle just after I got her out on parole. She'll be a huge aid to you Cloud. She's got experience with racing around Azul and his lackeys so that's a plus in itself." Shalua explained and Cloud nodded.

"I agree, but this is dangerous, Sephiroth is here looking for us, I'm pretty sure being on parole means no driving for a long time… what if she gets caught again?" Cloud asked and Shalua looked to Shelke but Shelke answered instead.

"I have to race, it's what I love! I need to be out there going hitting turns and curves at break neck speeds! No old grumpy judge is going to tell me I can't drive a car!" Shelke explained and the group grinned.

"Well that 's what I like to hear! The girl's got spunk!" Zack grinned and Aerith hit him. "What was that for?!" Zack explained and Aerith just glared at him.

"Don't start making fun of anyone!!" Aerith growled and Zack sighed in defeat.

"Tight leash huh?" Johnny asked with a grin.

"Well at least he'll ever have one." Yuffie muttered and Johnny caught it.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Johnny asked angered.

"You know what it means don't act coy!!" Yuffie challenged and Johnny turned red from anger, "have you ever had a girlfriend?!" Yuffie asked and Johnny turned redder.

"W…We…Well have you ever had a boyfriend!?" Johnny stuttered while the others snickered a little but Yuffie kept her hard glare on.

"I'm 17, at least I have a future, you're like 90!" Yuffie shouted and everyone laughed and Johnny turned even redder.

"I'm only 22!" Johnny growled and then frowned, "how they hell you get in here being 17?"

"Okay that's enough you two." Tifa grinned and the two calmed down.

"She got in the same way I got in… I'm only 15," Shelke grinned. Zack, Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith stared in shock.

"You almost beat Cloud at age 15?" Tifa asked and Shelke grinned.

"I was 14 around that time… my birthday was a few days ago." Shelke grinned and Cloud frowned.

"She still didn't beat me." Cloud decided to add and Aerith and Zack laughed.

"She probably doesn't even have a driver's liscence… wow, Cloud you sure like to keep races close." Zack laughed then entire time he spoke.

"Well if you think he was toying with me then why don't you race me?" Shelke asked looking at Zack. He grinned and sighed.

"I'm not a gentlemen like Cloud here… I'll try to run you off the round." Zack grinned.

"Then let's take this to the streets!!" Shelke grinned.

**MIDGAR Casino District: March 15, 2008 2:30 am**

Zack had went home to get his Corvette C6 while Shelke pulled up in an Aston Martin DBS. She stared over at his car and laughed. "That's suppose to beat me?" She asked and Zack growled

"What was that?!" He shouted and Shelke continued laughing.

"We'll race to the markers my sis and Tifa set up. There are five total, just pass through the five markers and the first to finish wins." Shelke grinned and Zack ignored the grin and revved his engine. Cloud looked at Tifa and shook his head.

"Zack's about to get embarrassed." Cloud whispered and Tifa giggled.

"You think? Maybe this will knock his cocky attitude down a notch." Aerith sighed and Cloud shrugged.

"We're still talking about Zack right?" Cloud asked and Aerith sighed.

"Yeah, you're right, nothing will knock him off that high-horse." She sighed as the two cars sped off the line.

"Poor, poor Zack... he'll never be the same again..." Cloud whispered loud enough for the others to hear.

"Is she that good?" Tifa asked seriously as Cloud nodded in response.

"If she was a bit more aggressive, then I'd tell her to race Genesis." Cloud grinned

* * *

Thanks for reading until next time!!!


End file.
